The Dancing Z
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: Mai doesn't remember anything from her past. She met Goku around the time she was 8 and Goku and Chichi got married, now she is good friends with the Z fighters. She lives peacefully with Goku's family, until the reunion at Master Roshi's...This is an OC/OC pairing. Doesn't mean it's not interesting... Rated T just in case.
1. The Reunion

Chapter 1!

This is my first DBZ fanfic. I hope you all like it and reviews are greatly appreciated! Just no flames. If you don't like, no use in telling me, just don't read it. Constructive Criticism is NOT a flame. If you want to give a suggestion, or have a question, or you have a tip to make my writing better, do not hesitate. I LOVE Constructive Criticism!

P.S. - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only my OCs

* * *

~Mai's POV~

I sat in a tree away from the house waiting for Goku. He said he was going to go get Gohan, then come back to get me. Then I saw the Nimbus Cloud flying in the distance with two figures on it. I realized quickly that it was Goku and Gohan. I got up from my spot in the tree and flew to them. I wasn't nearly as strong as Goku, but I had always been faster then Goku and anyone I've come across before. So it didn't take long for me to catch up to them.

I easily caught up to the speeding Nimbus and put my arms around Goku's neck, "Hey, Goku."

"Hey, Mai! Gohan, look who's here!" Goku said turning Gohan around in his lap.

Gohan looked at me and smiled. He put his arms out to me and I picked him up quickly and sat in his spot in Goku's lap. We enjoyed the scenery for awhile before getting there. When we were about 10-20 miles away from Kami House, I got up and gave Gohan back to Goku, "Race ya!" I say speeding off. I could hear Goku's laugh as he did his best to keep up with me.

I landed on Roshi's Island about a minuet ahead of Goku, I was still faster then the Nimbus! This made me smile. Goku jumped from the Nimbus Cloud with Gohan in his arms, "Hey! Anyone home?" he called to the house.

Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin all came through the door, "Goku! Mai!" Bulma said to us.

"Hey!" Goku and I say to them.

They all look at Gohan in Goku's arms, "Hey, who's the kid? Trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" Krillin asked him.

"He's my son." Goku said looking at Gohan.

"Your son?!" They said shocked. I didn't understand why they were so shocked. Goku had gotten married, wasn't it natural that he have kids?

Goku put Gohan on the ground and said, "Pretty wild huh?"

"Oh Goku he's adorable!" Bulma said.

"Hello, everyone." Gohan said to them all with a bow.

They all followed suit and did the same in greeting, "This is Gohan." Goku told them.

"Gohan? Oh, you named him after your grandfather, did ya?" Master Roshi asked.

"Uh-huh." Goku said in reply.

"Well that's wonderful, He's a fine looking boy I'm sure your grandpa would've been very proud."

"Hey, Gohan. How old are you?" Bulma asked him getting down to his level.

"Four and a half." Gohan said to her holding up three figures.

"Are you going to grow up to be a great fighter like your dad?"

"Well, Chichi doesn't let him train." Goku answered.

"Oh, no marshal arts, huh? So what do you want to be when you grow up, Gohan?"

"An orthopedist." He answered with no hesitation, Chichi had drilled that into him good.

"Wow, eh, an orthopedist," then she noticed the tail, "A tail?"

"Yeah, he was born with it, just like me."

"Oh, man! Goku have you ever noticed anything strange happen to Gohan at night?"

"What do you mean?"

"She means, has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night? When it's full!" Roshi asked.

"No, I don't think so. We all go to bed pretty early."

"Why are you guys making a big deal out of it?" I asked them.

They all freaked out at my question, Roshi patted me and Goku on the shoulder and said, "No reason! No reason at all!"

"Well, he sure seems a lot different then when you were a kid Goku." Krillin said changing the subject.

"I know. Chichi can be pretty overprotective when it comes to Gohan. She makes him study all the time and she says that martial arts are a waist of energy." I knew Goku was a little disappointed that Gohan wasn't going to follow him into martial arts.

"Does she do that to you too, Mai?" Krillin said chuckling.

"She tried once, but I ran away every time she tried to give me work. I'm smart enough anyway." I tell him holding up a finger and smiling. I had always been extremely smart and I thought that going to school would just be a waist of my time.

"Didn't she send Goku after you?" he asked.

Goku laughed, "She's tried! I can't keep up with her!"

"So you're still fast?" Krillin asked.

"Well, I'm still faster then the Nibus and Goku!" I say smiling.

Gohan ran to us from the beach and laughed as he hugged Goku's leg. "Oh, cool that's a dragon ball on your head, isn't it?" Bulma asked Gohan but then turned to Goku quickly, "Isn't it?"

"Yep! The four star ball. It took me a while to find it, but I wanted Gohan to have it since it used to belong to my grandfather. I've been collecting dragon balls for fun. I've got the three star ball and the six star ball too! They're at home."

"Wow, You know it's crazy to think of all the crazy adventures we used to have finding those things." Bulma said.

Krillin picked up a rock and looked at Goku, "So, what are you gonna wish for when you get all seven?" he said before he skipped the rock over the water.

"That's a good question. Come to think of it, I don't really want anything." He said throwing a rock to skip it, but it didn't skip it flew over the water with incredible speed.

"You're still one bad dude, Goku." Krillin admired.

All of a sudden Goku tensed up and was looking around us, "There's something bad heading strait for us." he said.

I strained my senses and after a moment I gasped at what I felt. "Yeah I feel it now too." Krillin and I both said.

"There's nothing there you guys." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"There it is!" I said pointing into the sky at a small figure getting closer to us. It landed and Goku got into a fighting stance along with me. Gohan clutched his Goku's leg tightly. This man was wearing some strange type of armor I had never seen before and he had a thing on his face.

"So we meet again. You've grown up, I recognize you, Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Goku asked confused.

"That's right. That's your name." the stranger said.

"Who is this?" Krillin asked. "He must be nuts."

"Kakarot! What have you been doing here all these years? Your mission was to exterminate all life on this planet! why haven't you carried it out!?"

"Look mister, I don't know who you are, but you've obviously got the wrong guy." Krillin said stepping forward. "Shew,shew. I think you've been dipping in the eggnog. Allow me to escort you off this Island."

The the guy hit Krillin in the cheek and he was flung back into Kami House. "Krillin!" Goku and I yell. When we turned back to the man we saw he had a tail! "I don't believe it! He's got a tail too!"

"That's good, I wondered how long it would take for you to recognize me."

"I've never seen you before!" Goku said trying to push Gohan off of his leg. I took Gohan and kept him in my arms watching the stranger closely.

"Kakarot! You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?" He demanded.

"I don't know who this Kakarot person is, but I'm not him! My names Goku!"

"What happened to you?"

Gohan tried to get out of my arms but I wouldn't let him go, "Daddy!" he cried.

"It's alright Gohan." I said trying to calm him.

"But, sis-" he was cut off by the stranger.

"Kakarot! Tell me, did you ever have a serious injury to the head when you where young?"

"What?"

"When you where a kid did you ever hit your head!? Did you hear me!?"

"Yeah. I don't remember it very well, but I did hit my head when I was a child. I still have a scar where it happened."

"Stupid fool, you forgot."

"I forgot what? Tell me!"

"Goku," Roshi proceeded to tell us all of how Gohan had found Goku and how he injured his head.

"I'm from outer space?" he turned bake to the stranger, "Alright, you've got my attention. Now tell us who you are!"

"Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today. But alright, I'll tell you everything. After all, you will be working for me from now on and I do like my subordinates to be well informed." I didn't look back when Krillin crawled out of the wall of the house. I kept my eyes on the stranger as he continued, "Careful you're more like me then you realize. You were born on the planet Vegeta, you are a space fighter a Sayan warrior, just like me. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Raditz, your big brother."

Everyone looked at him in shock. My own eyes widen in shock as I look from Goku to Raditz. Now that I looked could see the resemblance. "Why should I believe you?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why is Goku on Earth if he's from another planet?" Krillin asked.

"That's simple we sent him here. Kakarot was given specific orders to rid this planet of it's inhabitants. A mission which he has failed miserably. You see we Saiyans are sort of like planet brokers. We search the galaxy for planets that would bring a high price on the galactic market. Once we find one, we send our warriors there to purge them of any life and make them ready for sale. It's a very very profitable business. And we take great pride in being proficient in our work. For example, If we encounter a planet with powerful inhabitants, we send a group of our adult fighters there to whip them out. And if it is filled with weaklings like this one, one of our baby's in generally sufficient."

"If what you say is true then you Saiyan's are just an abomination! You're space pirates that's what you are." Kirllin stated.

"how can you sent little baby's of in space all alone?" Bulma said.

Raditz looked directly at me and Gohan as he said, "Trust me, they're more then capable of looking after them selves. Well, most of them. Kakarot you're a disgrace! You could have handled this entire planet by yourself. If you hadn't forgotten your order, it would have taken you a year or two at the most. Especially considering this planet has a nice big moon."

"Let me guess, I was probably supposed to blow that up too."

Raditz looked at him with shock and anger, "You fool! you know as well as I do that it is the key to unlocking your true potential. I'm sure at least once in your life you've looked at the full moon!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Wh-what happened to your tail Kakarot!?"

"It was removed permanently, a long time ago."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?! Your true power is gone now. Without your tail, you've lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I can see how you'd be on good terms with these weaklings."

"Listen, this is my home and these are my friends, so it doesn't matter what you say I am. And you sure don't act like any brother I'd want to have. My name is Goku and I live here. now leave us alone!" We all agreed and told him to go away also.

"So baby brother wants to be left alone, well I'm afraid that can't happen. No at this point I'm afraid you're much to valuable to us for that. You see three years ago planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident, when a huge comet smashed into it's surface. The planet was vaporized and the Sayan race destroyed. There's not to many of us left now brother. In fact as far as we can tell there are only five including you. We were the only Sayan's away from home when the planet exploded. Like you, the rest of us had been sent on a few hostile take overs. And now we've found another world we'd like to concur, it should bring in a very high price. But unfortunately, the jobs a little to big for the three of us to handle. We were almost afraid we would need to pass it up, but then I remembered you, Kakarot. You're not as powerful as I would have hopped, but with your help we should manage nicely." He got right up into Goku's face and asked, "What do you think? Are you exited? You should be. I've come to take you back!"

"I've heard enough! I'd die before I'd join a gang of pirates like you!"

"Interesting." He said and looked behind Goku to me and Gohan. "I've been meaning to ask you Kakarot, I couldn't help but notice you're son has a tail."

"Leave him out of this!" Goku yelled and I hugged Gohan close to me.

"I'll decide that! If you won't come then I'll have to settle on the boy. Or perhaps that girl, tell me is she your daughter?"

My eyes widen, _'He must have heard Gohan call me 'sis', man this isn't good.'_ But one thing I did know was I wasn't going to let this guy take Gohan.

"You leave them out of this!" Goku said getting into a fighting stance.

"I can see the fire in your eyes brother, you should come with us. It's in your blood you love to fight. Now." He said walking up to us.

I could hear Krillin say, "I'm right here with you Goku."

"Just stay close to Gohan and Mai." He told him.

Before I could blink Raditz moved with speed greater then mine and Goku landed on the ground writhing in pain holding his side. "Goku!"

"Daddy!" Gohan Yelled in my arms trying to get free. Before I could even react, Raditz was behind me and I turned to face him. He had an evil grin on his face and he punched me in the gut. I heard people scream my name as my knees buckled and everything went black.

~3rd Person POV~

Mai dropped Gohan and fell to her knees as she passed out. Raditz picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and then picked up Gohan with the other hand, "Like I said, I'm taking your kids. If you ever want to see them alive again you should listen closely. I'll give you one day to think about my offer. Although let's be realistic Kakarot, I'm not really giving you a choice. So when you decide to join us and you will, there's something that I want you to do. You can start by eliminating 100 of these pathetic Earthlings. Just dump them here on the beach when you're done. I'll be back tomorrow for a head count. I do hope you chose to join us, after all I am their uncle, I wouldn't want to hurt them."

"Gohan...M-Mai..." Goku said as Raditz flew off with them.

* * *

I hope you like it!


	2. Death of a Friend and a Father

Chapter 2!

I should probably tell you know. Yes, the OCs name is Mai, and yes, there is a character from DB who is named Mai. I do not remember clearly if she shows up in the Garlic Jr. Saga or not, but I'm not writing that Saga (Sorry Garlic Jr. fans!). I also will not be carrying this story into DBGT, so I honestly don't see a problem. And you will see in the next few chapters, they are nothing alike.

P.S. - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only my OCs

* * *

~3rd Person POV~Kami House~

As Raditz flew off with an unconscious Mai and a crying Gohan, Goku got up despite his pain, "Gohan! Mai!" He fell to his knees in the ocean water. He had let that monster take his own son and the girl he had looked at as a daughter for so long. He let out a scream and hit the water as hard as he could. The pain in his body and the pain from losing the two people he held dear shook his body to the core. He had to get them back.

Bulma, Krillin and Roshi ran to Goku who was now on his knees and endows in the water. "We're sorry, Goku. There was nothing we could do." Roshi said sadly.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled getting up. He continued to reach his feet as the yellow cloud came to him.

But his three friends protested, "Do you really think you can beat him if you go after him right now?" Krillin asked grabbing Goku's shirt to get his attention.

Krilling backed away as Goku sat down on the edge of the water. His voice shook as he said, "I've got to try."

"We've got to use our heads." Roshi told him sternly. He knew how much Mai meant to Goku. Having her along with his own son taken away must have been a huge emotional blow for him. "He's stronger then you Goku we're gonna have to out smart him."

Bulma and Krillin helped Goku to the house and set him down on the steps. "I hope they're alright."

"Don't worry! If he wanted to hurt them he would have done it!" Bulma told him. "It's you that he's really interested in."

"The guy's a monster. He punched Mai so hard she lost consciousness!" Krillin said out of anger.

Krillin's words didn't help Goku's mental state much at all. Raditz had hit Mai and that scared Goku. If he hit her once he would do it again. Then an idea came to mind, "I've got it." he said making everyone turn to him. "His tail that's his weakness. Remember when someone grabbed my tail?" He asked them standing up, "It hurt. I couldn't move."

"Yes! Good thinking!" Roshi said, his hopes rising slightly at the proposed plan.

"But that's crazy! He's not just gonna let you waltz up and grab his tail." Krillin said dashing the slight hope in Roshi's mind.

"I know. Which is why I'll need some help." He said staring at Krillin with a serious and determined look in his eyes.

"Wait! You don't mean?!" Krillin said scared.

"Don't worry Krillin and I are ready!" Roshi said stepping forward. Krilling gasped and looked at Roshi wondering what was wrong with him. "We'll put that space pirate out of business, won't we." he said to Krillin.

"I guess if there's three of us..." Krillin said nervously, "it's possible but, not likely." he finished his eyes full of fear. Then he realized something. "Hey," he said turning to Bulma, "if anything were to happen to me. You would wish me back with the dragon balls, right?"

"You can count on me. I'll do it," she said full of confidence.

"Wait you guys, it's no use. I'm sorry Krillin but you've already been brought back with the dragon balls once before. So has master Roshi." Roshi and Krillin stared at him wide eyes. "So that's it, if either of you die this time, it's for keeps. The dragon won't grant the same wish more then once. I know, it's risky. You guys should just stay here."

Both Krillin and Roshi protested. "Hold on. I think I've got a way out of this mess. All we've got to do is get the Dragon Balls and ask the dragon to save the planet. That should work."

Krillin turned to Bulma, "Yeah! Why not?"

Krillin's hope dashed as Roshi spoke, "Krillin we can't gather those balls in one day!"

"Oh yeah. That's right." he said hanging his head low.

"Well I say we go right now and attack him head on!" Goku said, surprising the others. "It's the one thing he wouldn't expect. It might give us an edge. We'll need everything we can get."

"But how are we going to find him?" Roshi asked him.

"I don't know! I haven't figured that part out yet." Goku said in frustration.

"Wait! Gohan had a dragon ball on his hat didn't he?" Bulma asked as an Idea came to mind. "So we can use the Dragon Radar." Bulma pulled out the Dragon Radar and turned it on. Everyone gathered around and watched the yellow dot move across the screen until it stopped, "Well at least they're not in space anywhere."

"Alright then. I'm going after it. What do you say guy's you ready?"

"Yeah, you never know, we might just beat that idiot." Krillin replied to Goku. "I'm in. Let's go!"

"Well, what ever happens. You two should know you are the greatest pupils I've ever had." Roshi told them both.

"You'll never succeed. You're too weak." said a harsh voice from above.

Krillin was the first to look up and see Piccolo floating in the air overhead looking down at them. "Great! What else could go wrong today?"

"I suppose you could make me angry, but I wouldn't advise it," he said descending and landing a few yards away from the group.

"So, what do you want Piccolo." Goku asked. He didn't have time for this, he had to save Gohan and Mai before it was too late. But, now that Piccolo was here, he might have another problem on his hands.

"Yes. Why are you here? This is my island." Roshi told him from behind Goku and Krillin.

"I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor." Picolo said ignoring Roshi's remark. "I followed him here."

"Oh yeah? What do you know about him." Goku asked seeing a possibility to learn more about his son's captor.

"I know this much. The only chance we have at winning, is if I go with you." Everyone looked at him in complete shock and bewilderment. "I know we're enemies but hear me out. You've seen how strong he is. Which means you know we're not strong enough to go up against him alone. We'd be dead before the fight started." Piccolo proceeded to walk past Goku and stop a few yards behind him. "However, if we team up, we might be able to overpower him. It's the only way. Agreed!?"

"I don't know, why should I trust you? How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"The truth is you don't," he stated simply, "I won't lie to you, my reason's for doing this are completely selfish. I could care less what happens to your son."

"Really? What about Mai?" Goku asked. Piccolo had said he didn't care about Gohan, but he didn't say anything about Mai.

Piccolo ignored Goku and continued, "I'm not going to let this guy take over the Earth. I plan to do it myself. If we team up, as much as the idea sickens me, I'm willing to put our differences aside. As far as I'm concerned, this alliance is only temporary. The next time we meet, it will be as enemies. Same as always."

"And when that time comes. I promise I'll do everything in my power to stop you from taking over the world, but until then, it look's like we're a team. You've got a deal."

"Alright. Let's consider it done. If you can stand to be with me. Then I guess I can bear to be with you. But, don't forget, when this is all over our alliance is terminated."

"Bulma we're gonna need to borrow your Dragon Radar." Bulma handed Goku the radar and then jumped onto the nimbus, "Hey Piccolo, think you can keep up with the flying Nimbus?"

"Yeah right. Are you kidding? I'd be embarrassed if you could keep up with me on that silly little toy."

And with that, they where off.

~3rd Person POV~Raditz's ship~

Raditz landed nest to the crater his ship had made and tossed the crying boy to the ground. Then he removed the girl from his shoulder and put her on the ground as well. Gohan ran to his sister and shook her, "Sis! Wake up sis! Don't die! You can't die, please!" he cried shaking her but never got a response.

"Would you shut up!?" Raditz snapped at him.

Gohan continued to cry over Mai's unconscious form. He was scared because his sister wouldn't wake up and he had no idea what was going on. "I don't get why you're so mean! We didn't do anything to you!"

Raditz walked over to the boy and picked him up buy the back of his shirt. "Be strong, you are one of the great race too." he told the boy.

Gohan wasn't listening to him though, he continued to cry and tried his hardest to get back to his sister. Raditz tossed Gohan into his ship and shut the door, he left him there satisfied. He could have shoved the girl in there too but he saw no point. She was quiet for the moment and if she woke up he could easily stop her from escaping. He reached the top of the crater when his scouter picked up a power level of 710. "This says it's within 50 meters of here!" He looked around and looked to the girl on the ground. Her power level was 233, so he continued to look around. Then he looked to the boy in the pod, "What!? Kakarot's kid? Impossible!" He paused and spoke more calmly, "But there's no- but that's what my scouters indicating. There's no way a boy could have such a high power level. Piece of junk. It's broken." He turned and walked away, "Hm, faulty piece of equipment. Gave me a little bit of a scare."

~Mai's POV~

I could faintly hear screams of agony. I tried to pinpoint the source, but I couldn't see anything. The scream got louder and louder until I could open my eyes. The figures around me were blurred but quickly came into focus. I was on the ground away from three figures, a one armed Piccolo, Raditz, and a screaming Goku. I sat up and felt my anger rise and my face turn a light shade of red out of anger. I had never been one to get angry with people, but seeing Raditz standing over him made my blood boil.

Raditz lifted his leg up but stopped before h could bring it down again to Goku's chest. His scouter beeped and he turned to me a little shocked. "How can your power level go up like this?!" he asked me. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but what I did know was I was going to rip his head off for hurting someone so close to me. I sense another high power level and of course his scouter picks it up. Not a moment later, Gohan jumps out of a crater and his power was enormous!

Piccolo and Raditz both gasp in shock as Gohan lands on his feet perfectly next to me. I could see the rage in his eyes, he must have heard Goku too. I stood up, despite my aching muscles that screamed in protest. I had never seen Gohan this angry before, it was like he was a whole other person. Goku told the both of us to run away but that wasn't going to stop me from killing this guy. Gohan suddenly screamed, "Leave my dad, alone!" He powered up to a strength I had never felt before, but I didn't let it faze me.

Gohan charged at Raditz and smashed into him with a powerful headbutt. I followed his lead and charged him and did a flip, kicking the shocked man away in the process. I landed on my feet and Gohan landed on his back. I looked down to Goku who was looking at us in shock and confusion, but told us to run anyway. I felt the power Gohan and I had disappear and our power was back to normal. "Sorry, Goku. I don't think that's an option." I told him watching as Raditz got back up and walked over toward us. Goku yelled at him to stay back but it didn't stop him.

I watched as Raditz pulled his hand back to hit Gohan. I leaped toward him and wrapped Gohan in my arms. The blow landed on my left shoulder and it sent so flying away rolling to a stop on the ground. My vision blurred and I struggled to stay conscious.

I don't know how long it was before I felt someone pick me up slightly and place a hand on my chest. My eyes focused to see Bulma, "Bulma?"

She smiled at me and turned her head away, "Mai's awake. Gohan is still unconscious but I think he'll be alright."

I sat up with Gohan still in my arms and saw Krillin, Piccolo and Master Roshi standing next to a dieing Goku. I stood and rushed over to Goku, I dropped to my knees beside him. He slowly turns his head over to me and smiled weakly, "Y-you're alright...good."

"Be quiet and save your strength. You're gonna make it." I tell him desperately.

He didn't listen though, "Chi-chi would...kill me if e-either of you were hurt." he turned his head to Krillin who was holing his hand. "K-krillin, take care of...them for me... Would ya?"

"Sure thing." he said calmly, then his voice got serious, "But it's not gonna come to that! Okay!? You're gonna make it! and that's all there is to it!"

Krillin said he would wish him back with the Dragon Balls and with that I knew the only father I could remember was going to die. Even if I knew that he would be coming back it still hurt to see him go. I heard his last words, "See you soon..." and he passed.

Krillin yelled Goku's name and I felt tears in my eyes. I had to bite my lip to stop them. I hugged Gohan in my arms tightly, I knew he would be in pain at the news. I looked back up to Goku and saw his body disappear into nothing.

I looked around to search for him until I hear Piccolo speak, "I know," I looked up to him, "It was Kami. The guardian of the earth. I think you both know him." He directed at Krillin and Roshi. "No doubt Kami has something special planned out for Goku." Personally I had never met Kami. I had heard of him from Goku but that was it.

"Kami took him?" Bulma said a little confused.

"That's right. That meddling old fool, I don't know why. And to be honest, I really don't care. Goku's dead either way."

I ignored everyone after that and looked down at Gohan, how was I going to tell him about Goku? Would Goku come back? What will Chichi do to me!? I thought about the last part and a shiver ran down my spine.

Suddenly, I heard Piccolo scream and I look up to him. He stood a bit away from all of us as he continued to scream until an arm regrew to replace the one he had lost. "Before you leave, I have a request to make. This will sound strange, but try to put your emotions aside. I want Goku's son to come with me for special training." I stiffen at this, he caught me off guard a bit by this request. Everyone protested but Piccolo continued and told us that he might be the most powerful person on earth, and our best chance to survive. There was more protest and Piccolo said he wasn't asking, he was telling.

I stood up and walked toward him with Gohan in my arms. "Mai! What are you doing?!" Krillin asked me.

"Piccolo, I see what you mean. It is true that Gohan might just be our last hope at survival. It is a long shot. like you said, but if it doesn't work we're gonna die anyway." I handed Gohan over to him and he took the small boy, "I'm trusting you Piccolo to watch over him. I can tell you're not gonna go easy to him, but just keep him alive."

Piccolo gave me a smirk, "Well you're gonna see him sooner then that. Seek me out in six months. I will train you then." He turned to everyone else, "When you wish Goku back, tell him he can look forward to seeing his son one year from now. I'll do what I can with this pampered kid. Hopefully our work will bear fruit." He began to fly off and say, "Remember, tell him one year."

I watched as Piccolo flew away with my brother in tow. It hurt to see him fly away, I missed Gohan, but I knew that if Piccolo didn't train him then he would surely die, and I couldn't handle that. But know I was going to be trained by Piccolo in six months!?

Man, what else could happen!?

* * *

Some OC info for you...

**Name -** Mai

**Age -** About 12 at the moment

**Hair -** Dark sea green/blue. Short in the back, longer in the front. It all has a messy look, her hair is by no means strait or tidy

**Eyes -** Dark green/blue, pupils aren't black, they're more of a dark green instead

**Height -** A few inches shorter then Krillin right now

You will learn more as time goes on.

* * *

I hope you like it!


	3. Going to Kami's

Chapter 3!

From now on you'll be getting a better sense of Mai's personality. :) And nest chapter you'll see my second OC!

P.S. - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only my OCs

* * *

~Mai's POV~

I sat at Kami house thinking what Chichi would do to Krillin when she heard the news. They told me that I should go sense I had been living with them and I was practically Goku and Chichi's daughter. Then I pointed out that Krillin was Goku's best friend and I said he should go. Thank Kami they agreed with me.

Krillin walked in the house and Roshi, who was reading one of his magazines, asked, "So, ah...how did she take it Krillin?"

"I didn't tell her." He said hesitantly and lowered his head.

"I can't believe you Krillin! So what have you been doing all this time?" Bulma asked.

"Well, we started eating dinner, then it got late. They made me spend the night over there."

"You are going to march right back over there and tell them what happened!" Bulma scolded.

"No! Anything but that!" Krillin said putting up his hands.

"It's alright, Krillin." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would rather run for the hills then tell Chichi what happened."

Roshi stepped in, "I don't blame you either, tell you what, I'll write a letter to Chichi instead."

"Wow. I'm off the hook." Krillin said with a relieved smile. "Thank goodness."

"Alright so what about the dragon balls?" Bulma asked him. "Like the two at Goku's? Tell me you managed to get those at least."

"I forgot!" Krillin gasped wide eyed and frantic.

"Oh, boy..."

~3rd Person POV~Next Morning~

"Hey guys! Let's go I've got this thing working!" Bulma turned around in her chair to see Krillin over the table, Roshi snoring on the floor, and Mai leaning against the couch. And they were all sleeping! Bulma growled in frustration. A minuet latter gun shots could be heard coming from the house. Mai, Krilin and Roshi shot up frantically and ducked for cover. "Listen! I've been up all night! And I'm a little bit irritable right now!" Bulma yelled and the three shaking people on the floor as she held a gun in their direction. "So, you do not want to get on my bad side this morning. Now then, lets try this again. Let's go guys." She said motioning for the three of them to get up.

"Go where?" Roshi asked what Mai and Krillin were thinking.

"Come on. Stand up so I can try this baby out. This should tell us what your power level is." she said looking at Roshi as the three of them stood up. "139!"

"139? That seems a little low to me."

"No, I'm sure it's a good rating, considering you're an old man."

"I don't know which hurts worse. The lousy power level, or the commentary that goes with it!"

Krillin jumped up, "Hey! Check mine out! I'd love to know what my power level is!"

"Alright, you've got it." Krillin waited with anticipation, "206, not bad."

"Wow! hear that master Roshi? My power level is higher then yours!" Krillin stated happily.

Mai jumped up and down with her hand in the air, "Me next! Me next!"

"Okay, Mai, here goes." after a few seconds she gasped, "233!"

"Hear that Krillin? I'm stronger then you, **and** Roshi!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Roshi stepped forward, "That proves it, the gizmo's busted."

"Yeah right Roshi. You're just upset that both Krillin and me are stronger then you." Mai stated pointing an accusing finger at the old man.

"I know a way to find out." Bulma said looking at the turtle. "Alright, Turtle, put up your dooks. I'm gonna check the calibration on this thing." After a few seconds the scanner beeped, "Power level, .001." The turtle seemed to sulk while Mai and Krillin jumped with joy.

"Oh, yeah!" Krillin exclaimed, "But, how are you stronger then me? I'm older then you." Krillin asked Mai.

Mai grinned, "I lived with Goku. What did you expect? The only thing I did other then train with Goku, or play with Gohan, was dance." Mai loved to dance and she had done so to get extra money for them several times. She was really good at it and even incorporated it into her fighting style. She fought with more grace and speed then Goku. She wasn't one to attack head on either, she would rather sneak up on, or confuse her opponent with her speed.

"That does make sense. And, yeah, you always did like to dance." Krillin said.

"Hello! Hey!"

They all stopped what they were doing and listened to the voice, "I wonder who that could be." Krillin said and Mai nodded thoughtfully.

"Come on! Open up! I don't have all day you know."

Krillin walked over and answered the door, "Now what kind of visitor could possibly be so rude?"

Krillin looked at him and asked who he was when Mai came to the door. "Yajirobe! How ya been?" Mai exclaimed waving her hand in the air.

"Hey Mai. I had a really hard time finding this place. I'm supposed to tell you both to go to Koren tower for special training."

Krillin gasped, "Did Koren send you?"

Yajirobe made a face that resembled a cat's, "Hey, look at me! I'm know-it-all Koren! That's the guy. And he wants you and Mai to bring, Yamcha, and Ten-somebody, and uh, Chiao-whatever."

"Oh...you mean Tien and Chiaotzu." Krillin said in understanding.

"Yeah, like I said, get all those guys and bring 'en to Koren tower. I'm training with you too."

Mai and Krillin gasped and gave him a look of disbelief, "What!? No way!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, crazy, huh? I told Koren I'm not fighting any stupid aliens, and he when through the roof! I thought he was gonna kill me! He's serious."

"Well, it, sounds like we don't have a choice."

Mai patted Krillin on the back, "It's gonna be okay, Krillin. Goku's coming back soon and he can train with us too."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Don't wish Goku back with the dragon balls until the Saiyans arrive one year from now."

"What?! Why?" Bulma asked.

"Something about training in other world or something. Someone named Baba is supposed to come and tell you the rest." he said, jumping into his car and speeding off. Leaving the four in a state of confusion.

"So. Goku's doing what?" Krillin asked.

"No idea." Roshi answered.

Mai noticed a car speeding toward the island, "Is he coming back?"

Then they heard a familiar voice and they all gasped in panic. "Ahh! It's Ox! And he's with Chichi!" Roshi exclaimed.

"I'm out of here! who's with me?" Krillin asked.

"I am!" Mai said dragging Krillin away and into the house.

But, Roshi stopped them from going to far, "No. It's better to live life head on you two."

"Yeah. Key word: Live. And I would like to continue my life after today." Mai told him.

But it was too late for her to run, Chichi and Ox were on the island, Roshi tried to tell Ox what happened but Chichi stopped him, "Alright! Where are they?! I know they're here somewhere! And don't bother lying either, I know there's something going, so where are they?!" She stepped forward and her eyes fell on Mai, "Mai! You're here!" She rushed forward and hugged her, then abruptly pulled back and yelled, "Alright! You're here so where are Goku and Gohan?!"

Mai was lost for words, like Goku, she feared Chichi when she was mad. Luckily, Roshi stepped in, "Well, it's like this-" Roshi proceeded to tell Chichi and Ox everything that happened.

When he finished, Chichi and Ox gasped, "You let that monster take my son!?" Chichi exclaimed.

"So you're saying, Goku had to-that he's..." Ox asked unsure.

Roshi rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yep! He's, uh, dead."

Chichi and Ox where both shaking, Chi chi then fainted and fell to the ground from the shock.

~Mai's POV~A few days later~

Krillin and Bulma set off to find Yamcha, which shouldn't be too hard, considering he's a big Baseball player for the Titans now. I was set off to find Chiaotzu and Tien. I was flying over the mountains because I was sure this is where Tien would be doing his training, and were Tien is, Chiaotzu is sure to be there too. My senses were focused on sensing energy and thankfully, after awhile I felt a surge of power.

I flew toward it and I saw Tien and Chioutzu on a rock, Tien was powering up when gun fire was aimed at them. "There you are! You know I've been looking for ya! You won't get away from me! Now I want you two to quit goofin' around and get over here right now!" I looked over to the ledge and saw Launch standing there. Her hair was blond so she was not in the mood to be messing around. She spotted me flying in the air and and looked at me, "Hey! Get lost!" she screamed.

I dodged the bullets the best I could, thank Kami I'm fast or else I would be dead right now. I landed on the ground between Tien and Chioutzu and she stopped. "Mai?! What are you doing here?" Tien asked sounding surprised.

"Hello, Tien. Listen, I've got something to tell you." I say letting my tone become more serious.

"If you're gonna tell him you better tell me too!" Launch yelled coming closer to us.

I put my arms up in a gesture of defeat, "Okay, Launch, I'll tell you too, so just listen to what I've got to say." My voice was shaking a little bit, I liked Launch, but when she was blond I just wish she would hurry up and sneeze so the nice and pure hearted blue haired girl would come out.

I tell them everything that has happened up to this point and Tien and Chioutzu where both shocked by the news, "What? No, that can't be! Goku's dead?"

"Yeah, Goku's in other world right now, training with King Kai to become really strong. But, we don't know how long it will take for him to complete his training, so we need to prepare for the Saiyans on our own. So Kami's gonna help us train!" I havn't met Kami, but from all the hipe Krillin has about it, he must be really strong. Living with Goku for so long has made me want to get even stronger, so I'm really exited myself.

"I'll help you if I can! Let's go!" Tien said right away.

"But, Tien, we can't leave, you know..." Chioutzu said looking over at Launch.

"Quiet little man!" Launch barked at him, causing him to laugh nervously. "Oh, Tien! Don't forget about me! I'll follow you to where ever you go, even if you go all the way to Kami's place!" The look in her eyes was dead serious, so much it gave me a shiver.

Tien stood up, "Let's go!"

"Alright, follow me." I say flying off with him and Chioutzu following me. I slow up so I'm flying between them. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Tien asks looking at me.

I stop flying and float in the air facing them, "Where is Koren tower?" I ask scratching the back of my neck.

Tien and Chioutzu almost fall out of the air at my question, "Follow me." Tien said as He began to fly off and I followed him to Koren tower. I had no idea where Kami's place is, Krillin said that it was far above a place called Koren Tower, and I didn't know where that was either. So, I continued to follow Tien to Kami's to begin our training.

* * *

Hope you like it! :)


	4. Pendulum Room Peril

Chapter 4!

Now you'll see my second OC! :D

P.S. - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only my OCs

* * *

~3rd Person POV~Far across the Galaxy~

"Vegeta! Let me go with you!" a boy yelled at the two Saiyans.

Three Saiyans walked to their pods. One being very tall and broad with an annoyed look on his face. The other short, yet muscular, with tall spiky hair. He also didn't look too happy either.

A boy that appeared to be only 13, looked at the two other Saiyans with a pissed off look. "Vegeta, you know I'm strong! Besides, Earth is a planet of weaklings! There's no danger in letting me go with you!" the boy yelled at them.

"Kale, you are just a boy. Even if this planet is full of weaklings, I command you to go back." Vegeta said to the boy sternly.

"I refuse!" Kale crossed his arms over his chest and snarled at the Saiyan prince.

Nappa looked between them, he was starting to wonder if they were going to have a fight. And, if they did, he couldn't do anything to stop them. They were both stronger then him, but Kale, not as much as Vegeta.

Vegeta turned and looked the boy in the eye. He was annoyed that he had to watch over such a pain, even if he was his cousin. Kale took after his mother when it came to looks, he even got her straight hair, but he got his fathers personality. When people were told they were cousins, they seemed surprised, they looked nothing alike. "Fine." Vegeta said with an annoyed sigh.

A grin broke out on Kale's face as they continued to walk to their pods.

"Once we force Kakarot's friends to tell us where the dragon balls are, we'll eliminate them, along with anyone else that tries to stand in our way." Vegeta said leaning an arm on his pod.

Kale hopped on top of his pod and sat with one leg pulled up to him and his arm resting on his knee. He didn't care what they would wish for at the moment, he was just happy that he was getting to go.

"Then we can wish Raditz back to life."

Kale lifted his head to look at Nappa, "Why would we wish him back to life? He was the weakest of us and didn't do much anyway."

"Yes, it would be a wasted wish. Raditz was a weakling and a fool. Any Saiyan that could be defeated so easily, doesn't deserve to live. Actually Nappa, I happen to have something much more grand in mind. Now tell me, how does the idea of eternal life sound to you two?"

Kale jumped up with a wide grin on his face, "That is the best wish I could think of! And if I can't die, there would be no reason why I can't go with you were ever you go!"

Nappa's reaction was a bit more subtle, "Living forever? That sounds great." He turned at tapped his pod so it would open. "And if we can't die, that means no one will be able to defeat us. So what the heck would we need Raditz for?" He asked, sitting in his pod.

"Yes what for indeed." Vegeta commented sitting in his pod as well. "We'll be the greatest fighters in the universe. And we will ascend to our rightful place among the Saiyan warriors of legend."

Kale plopped into his pod with a grin on his face, "Becoming a Super Saiyan? I'm game for that." a small chuckle escaped from his lips as he thought of him becoming a Super Saiyan.

"Now I defiantly like the sound of that." Nappa stated as all three of the pod doors shut and they flew off to their destination, Earth.

~3rd Person POV~Kami's Lookout~

Yajirobe sat under a palm tree eating as usual, when he was supposed to be training with the others.

Yamcha was doing a hand stand with one finger while butterflies fluttered their wings in his face.

Krillin bounced around on the Palm trees.

Chiaotzu used the trees as targets as he practiced his energy attacks.

Tien was duplicating himself.

Mai threw a handful of pebbles in that air and challenged herself to catch all of them before they hit the ground.

"Kami will see all of you now." all of their heads snapped over to Mr. Popo.

Mai walked over to him like the others and looked at the one standing next to him. This was Kami? He looked like a wrinkled Piccolo.

"Hey Kami! I don't mean to be rude, but we aren't really learning anything new."

Yamcha spoke up, "He's right. so far you haven't taught us anything we couldn't do on our own. We want to be as strong as Goku was when he was here!"

"Yeah! Come on! We want the same training you gave Goku, Kami!"

Kami looked at them all with a serious look. "Please listen carefully then." He lowered his head, "I taught...Goku..." Everyone of them leaned forward, waiting to hear what he had to say. "NOTHING! That's what I taught him."

All of them fell over as Kami walked away laughing. "Hey! What did he mean by that?" Yamcha questioned.

"Who knows if this camp wasn't free, I'd be out of here." Yajirobe said. He turned to Mai, "Just between you and me, the foods not that great."

All Mai could do in reply was roll her eyes before turning her attention back to Mr. Popo.

"Mr. Popo, we all know Goku received training here before. Why can't you tell us what it was?" Yamcha asked.

"Come on, we're just trying to get stronger. That's all!" Krillin stated, hoping that it would change Mr. Popo's mind.

"To truly be strong, you must know yourself, and your enemy." Mr. Popo explained to them. "Once you know this, all will become clear."

They all looked at him with confused looks, "What do you mean? Know myself?"

"Don't give us that rubbish! What do you mean know myself? I know myself better then anybody!"

"Oh, is that a fact. So you know yourself do you? Then why do you not know you are weak?"

"Would you like to prove , that?! You beach ball!" Yamcha yelled at him, getting right in Mr. Popo's face.

"All of you follow me." Mr. Popo said turning around and walking away from them.

They all followed Mr. Popo until they stopped in the middle of a dark room. It had a pendulum swinging from the ceiling and a glowing red circle on the ground under it. "Here, past present and future are mixed. This is where you'll start your time trip. When Goku was with us, most of his training took place in this room. I hope you're ready."

Tien spoke up confidently, "I think we are, lets do it!" They all agreed with him, except Yajirobe...

"Well I'm a lot of things, but I ain't no guinea pig." he said walking to the edge of the room and beginning to eat again.

"Those of you who wish to go, step inside the circle please." They all stepped in the circle. "I can only recommend that you see with your hearts, now close your eyes please. The next time yo open your eyes, you will be in a far off place, exactly one hundred years ago. I wish you luck."

When they opened their eyes they didn't recognize anything in sight. The sky was red and it looked like there was one hell of a battle here. They all stopped and listened, nothing. There was no noise around them. Suddenly, a skeleton fell from a cliff and landed near them, making them all jump. "It's got a Saiyan uniform on!" Mai gasped.

"It must be a Saiyan!" Yamcha said staring at the skeleton.

"Not anymore..." Krillin answered.

"Listen! I think I hear something." Tien gasped looking around. Just as they all looked around, a shadow moved. They dismissed it as nothing and began to walk around.

"Man, what a battle this must have been." Yamcha commented looking at the piles of rubble all around them. "Look at all the Saiyans, to bad we missed all the action."

"I think we better stay together, in case we run into any danger here." Tien said looking at the piles of bodies. After a while of walking around aimlessly Tien spoke up. "We might as well turn back, we're not going to find any action here."

"But we don't know how to get back, Tien, Mr. Popo didn't tell us how." Mai told him.

"Good point."

At that point, Chiaotzu had wandered over to a broken window and found a weird looking helmet. Tien called him to come back, and he was going to. But, the helmet began to melt and glow red. Chiaotzu began to panic and run away just as the wall was destroyed and a tall Saiyan came out ans grabbed him by the top of his head.

"Chiaotzu!"

"Tien! Help me!" Chiaotzu cried as he flailed against the Saiyan's grip. Tien was about to attack the Saiyan but another one came and blasted an attack at them, making Tien lose his focus and Krillin, Yamcha and Mai jump out of the way.

Mai watched in horror as the Saiyan tightened his grip and Chiaotzu's struggles became weaker, just as his energy became smaller until it became nothing. The Saiyan threw the lifeless Chioatzu away from him ans down a large hole. In a fit of rage, Tien ran toward the Saiyan and attacked him, but none of his attacks where working. They landed several hits on Tien before one of the Saiyans had grabbed him and had him in the same hold the other had had on Chiaotzu.

Yamcha launched a Ki blast at them but directed it to go up before it hit them. While they where both distracted, Mai kicked the Saiyan who was holding Tien and ripped him from the Saiyans grasp. Tien and Mai both retreated and Yamcha quickly directed the Ki blast down, leaving the two Saiyans in a cloud of dust from the explosion.

When the dust cleared, both Saiyans stood there without a scratch on them. "Nice shot, that tickled." the shorter of the two said.

Tien powered up his attack, making the two Saiyans cover their faces. Yamcha shot another Ki blast with two figures. Krillin shot an energy wave with both hands, and Mai held both her hands out, palms facing to the two Saiyans, and launched a Ki blast. the Saiyans were engulfed in an explosion of light.

"Those guys where tough, poor Chiaotzu didn't stand a chance." Yamcha said as they all looked at the place the two Saiyans were standing.

Mai lowered her head and thought of Chiaotzu, they had avenged him. they tried to calm down, but they began to hear laughter. Just then the taller of the two Saiyans jumped into the air and disappeared. A hand grabbed Krillins foot and pulled him under the ground. "Krillin!" Tien, Mai, and Yamcha all yelled down to the pitch black beneath them.

"They're immortal?" Tien asked.

"No i don't think so, just really strong, and if we don't watch it, the other one's gonna get us too." Yamca said as he looked around, watching for the other Saiyan.

When he stopped talking, they could heard Krillin cry out in pain as he was getting beat. All three of them looked down the hole he was dragged into and called his name, getting no response. They ran to where they sensed his energy and a large wave of blue light erupted and Krillin came up with it. When he stopped in the air and was about to fall down, the taller Saiyan appeared behind him and hit him in the back, making him scream in pain and fall. "KRILLIN!"

Krillin fell to the ground and his energy disappeared. "I don't care what happens any more, I just want to beat those guys!" Tien said looking down at Krillins lifeless body.

Suddenly a Saiyan appeared in front of the three of them and ran his hand through Mai's chest. Tien and Yamcha looked at the girl that stood between them and gasped, "MAI!" Mai looked forward at the sadistic smile of the Saiyan with shock, blood erupted from her mouth. The Saiyan pulled his hand out, making Mai gasp in pain as even more blood ran down her body. The Saiyan grabbed her shirt and threw her bloody body at the wall far behind him. Mai's world had gone black even before she hit the wall.

~Mai's POV~

I opened my eyes and saw that we all where in the pendulum room. My hands went to my chest, I was alive? How did I survive that? Why wasn't I in pain? How did we get back?

"Kami, how did we get here?" Krillin asked. It was then that I noticed that Kami, Mr. Popo and Yajirobe were all staring at us.

"You never left here! You've all just been standing around like a bunch of Zombies!" Yajirobe yelled at us.

"Only your physical bodies stayed here. With the help of this room, you made dream bodies. Witch you used to travel to a dream like past." Mr. Popo explained.

"So you guys, how did it go?" Yajirobe asked as he walked forward. We all lowered our heads, to ashamed to say that we all died. Well, i didn't know about Tien and Yamcha, because i died when they where still alive.

"They did very well, Yajirobe. They all fought valiantly against a very strong enemy." My head shot up when Kami told us that. We did well? "I should warn you all. The Saiyans on there way to earth are twice as powerful as the ones you just fought."

We all gasped, "Twice as strong? Are you sure about that Kami?" Yamcha asked.

Kami nodded in response, "I can certainly understand if any of you want to back out of this deal. Believe me, there would be no dishonor in doing so. but if you go, go now. Because there will be no turning back for those of you who stay after today."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"No! Me neither."

"I'm in."

"Me too!"

"I'm up to the challenge."

"It's settled then. We'll spend 24 hours a day in this room if we have to too beat those Saiyans." Yamcha said as everyone cheered.

"Well, only until I train with Piccolo..." I said, scratching the back of me neck.

They all looked at me strangely. Krillin spoke up, "That's right. Good luck with that."

* * *

Some information on Kale...

**Name -** Kale

**Age -** Around 13

**Hair -** Black, short but long enough to cover his ears and in his eyes

**Eyes -** Black

**Height -** About 5 inches taller then Krillin

More as time goes on.

* * *

Hope you like it!


	5. Terror on Arlia

Chapter 5!

P.S. - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only my OC's

* * *

~Mai's POV~

I flew to the spot where Goku had died roughly six months ago. When I finally reached the spot, the giant crater was still there and small pieces of the pod where still around. Most seemed to have been picked up though, it has been six months.

Looking around I found the spot I thought would be the one spot Goku had passed and his body disappeared. I stood where Piccolo had stood and retraced his steps of that day in my mind, trying to recall witch direction he had flown off in. Once I figured that little mystery out, I flew off at top speed to find Piccolo and Gohan.

As I flew, I strained my senses and finally found Piccolo's. I followed it, and soon picked up Gohan's as well. I came to the spot where I sensed their energies and stopped in the air. Looking down, I saw Piccolo standing on a rock next to a speeding river.

"Piccolo~!" I sang down to him as I landed a little ways away from him on a rock.

"You made it after all." he said with a smirk.

I looked around, "Where's Gohan?"

"Down the river a bit."

I could feel myself sweat drop. "Oh."

"Before we get started, I have something to tell you."

"What would that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not human."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "If I'm not a human, then what am I?"

"I'm not sure. I was the one who found you when you where 8. When I did, you where on the edge of a crater. From what I found, you had crawled out of a pod very similar to the one Raditz used to get here."

I gawked at him, lost for words.

"I don't think you're a Saiyan. You didn't have a tail or the armor." he finished.

I clapped my hand together and smiled at him. "Alright! Thanks for telling me Piccolo. But, I would rather not die when the Saiyan's arrive, so let's get started." I got into a fighting stance as I finished.

He smirked before getting into one himself. "At least you don't complain like Gohan does."

We spared for quiet some time, I had put on some waited clothing to make it harder for me to move around. Piccolo's punches hurt, he wasn't holding back. This was the training I needed if I was going to survive the Saiyans. After about an hour of nonstop fighting in the air, I heard a familiar voice, "Mai!"

Piccolo and I stopped and looked down. Gohan was standing on the ground, flailing his arms in excitement. I smiled before flying down and crushing him in a hug. "Gohan!" I squealed as I pulled him closer to my chest.

"I missed you so much sis!" He cried hugging me back.

I was surprised at how strong he had become. I put him down and looked him in the eye, "I'm very proud at how strong you've become, Goku would be proud." I said with a smile. He smiled in return before I continued, "But, we're not done yet, we still have a long way to go to beat the Saiyans."

He got a determined look in his eye that I had never seen before and we both turned to Piccolo, "If you two are done with the reunion, we've got work to do." Piccolo said harshly.

Gohan and I got into a fighting stance and so did I. We trained and trained for hours and hours, until the sun went down.

Gohan and I started a fire and sat down next to it, he was rubbing his bruised face. I felt bad for him, but I knew this was for the greater good.

Piccolo looked over at Gohan, "At least after six months of training you're not a crybaby anymore."

Gohan and I laughed, although it hurt a little bit, I was bruised up like Gohan. "You sure have changed Gohan, the Gohan from six months ago sure would have been crying after what we had gone through today."

He smiled at me before turning to Piccolo, "Hey Piccolo, is it really true you fought against my father a long time ago?"

"Yes, but that fight's not finished yet, I have to take care of these two Saiyan's first. Then your father's next on my list."

"You don't need to fight our daddy, there's no need to now because I can see you've changed, and you're not such a nasty person any more."

"Yeah, Piccolo. If you were still the Piccolo that Goku had told me about, then I'm sure Gohan would maybe be dead right now."

"You're like one of the family now."

"Yeah! kind of like a big green uncle!" I chirped.

Piccolo seemed a little lost for words before he snapped at us, "You two talk way to much! Be quiet and go to sleep, tomorrows lesson is gonna be the hardest one you've had yet!"

Gohan and I both flinched and laid down to go to bed. Before I fell asleep, I thought about what Piccolo had said before.

~Kale's POV~Light Years away~

"Kale! Kale! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw that we hadn't landed yet, and Vegeta was yelling at me through the scouter. "I'm up, I'm up! Jeez! What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just thought we would make a stop and stretch our legs a bit, get some exercise. Planet Arlia isn't to far from here, maybe we can sell it for a nice price."

"That sounds good." I head Nappa's voice, "I hope these Arlians know how to fight, we haven't had any real competition since I can remember."

I smirked as I felt the pod descend, and then land. The door opened and I looked around, "You really think that this place would sell Vegeta? We'd get lucky if we even got a bidder" The area around us was run down and seemed deserted.

"Let's have a look around, shall we?" Vegeta asked, turning to walk away and ignore my comment.

As we continued to walk, the place seemed to get worse. Nappa barely touched a pillar of stone and it came crumbling down. "I think Kale's right."

"It would appear so. Let's check around a little more."

We began to walk away when our scouters beeped. I turned to where the scouter picked up the energy and saw two giant bug looking things burst out of the ground. Two bug people looked down at us from the backs of the creatures.

"You are trespassing on Arlian territory." The first one said.

"Make one move and we'll blast ya." The second one said.

"It was a good day to go hunting after all."

"Let's give them a proper welcoming." The first one said drawing his sword.

"All right, let's go." I said taking a step forward.

"Easy." I turned to Vegeta and stepped back in place.

"Surrender or suffer the consequences."

"No." Vegeta answered. I didn't get it, if I couldn't attack before, why was he disobeying?

"Fine, you've left us no choice, prepare to be destroyed!" The bug man launched a energy beam out of his mouth that hit us. It tickled.

When the dust around us cleared, I think surprised would be the word to describe their faces. They both brew their weapons and took aim, "Surrender at once!"

Nappa snarled, "Make me!"

"Nappa!" Vegeta scolded. _'Surrender to them, both of you, let's have a little fun while we're here.'_

"All right." Nappa grumbled as the three of us put our hands out to be cuffed. "They sure are ugly, but they'll be good entertainment for the king." Ugly huh? Well they haven't looked in a mirror before then.

When we got to the prison I had to say, it was not impressive in the least. Vegeta wanted to have some fun while we were here, I didn't see the point in playing along anymore, we could kill them all easily. One of the bug men shut the cell door and turned to Nappa, "Feel lucky that your cell doesn't have any rats, the prisoners ate them all." He walked away chuckling to himself.

"Remind me to get that guy." Nappa told Vegeta and I. I smirked while Vegeta let out a low chuckle of amusement.

"Look at those aliens!" We turned our heads to see the other prisoners looking at us.

"They're ugly aren't they."

"Maybe they think that we're the ugly ones did you ever think of that?"

"Everyone be quiet, it doesn't matter what they look like, they're stuck in here just like the rest of us. Can't you see that? They're just more victims of that tyrant king. I'm afraid you visitors have come at a bad time. The new king of Arlia is ruthless, he uses the prisoners for his own amusement. He even went so far as to steal my wife, Lenlia, on the day that we were to be married." The bug man was wearing a gold choker thing around his wrist and I couldn't help but think how much I could get for selling it. I am a space pirate after all. Although, I like to think of myself as being a little more merciful than Vegeta.

After a good five minuets of sitting in that cell and doing nothing, I stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm bored. How about we go to the fun instead of waiting for it to come to us."

Nappa stood up then also, "Good idea, I'm getting sick of just sitting here."

Vegeta stood also, "Fine."

I smirked, "Alright. Now we're getting somewhere." I put my hand out and shot a ki blast at the bars of the cell. They quickly collapsed and guards on the outside scrambled to get their weapons, while others picked themselves up from the force of the blast. The three of us walked out of the now destroyed cell and down the cave like hall. Guard upon guard tried to stop our advance, but all I needed to do was lift my hand and they would fall dead to the ground.

I kind of zoned out while we were walking and Vegeta and Nappa got ahead of me. "Don't put yourselves out! We're already here," Vegeta said walking with a smirk on his face in the direction of the bug man I presume was the king.

"What's the meaning of this? Why don't these prisoners have a escort in my chamber!"

"Your guards met with an unfortunate accident." Vegeta answered him.

"How dare you! Soon it will be you in an unfortunate accident!" He turned to the pink bug person to his side and said something so she turned away. "I'll make sure my guards make short work of these repulsive creatures."

"Really?" Vetega said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now...let's see... Yes, we'll test the boy against our champion in combat."

I raised an eyebrow, now it was my turn to say, "Really?"

"We might as well get the child out of the way first. The one with the big shinny head will go next, the little man will go last, he won't put up much of a fight, I'm sure. Now teach them a lesson!"

"Yes, sire." I didn't bother turning to look at the bug man. Why bother looking tat him if he was going to die in a few moments.

"I'll see that you retire a wealthy man if you can defeat all three of them. Now begin!" The bug king said tossing a small white cloth on the ground.

The guy behind me charged all of us. I put my hand behind mt without even aiming and shot at him with a weak energy attack, these things are weaklings.

"Guess you're the new champion, Kale." Nappa said to me, I only smirked.

"Not bad, 10 of our fighters have mastered attacks using energy, just like yours." Nappa and Vegeta turned around to face the bug king that I already was facing.

"Really? We would like to fight them. Ready?" Vegeta said to him. Now it was their turn for some "fun".

"I'll see you suffer for your insolence!"

"Yeah, whatever. Can we get on with this already?" Nappa asked. I could tell he was getting board.

"How dare you!"

"Come on your Highness, brigade that cricket brigade of yours, we're ready."

10 but people surrounded us, but I didn't spare them a second glance, Vegeta and Nappa could have them. I just wanted to get on my way to Earth.

"Take a look at my elite royal guard, now you won't be talking so tough, will you?"

All of them blasted an energy blast at us, but I didn't do anything, Vegeta had put a barrier around the three of us. "Was that it? It felt good, real, refreshing."

"Oh, I'll make you pay! If you think you can just walk out of here, you are sadly mistaken. Guards attack, destroy them!"

All the guards surrounded us. Nappa was such a show off, he started to charge his energy for longer then needed, then raised two fingers and all the bug people where gone, except for the king and the pink bug. He started to grab the chair he was in frantically and yell, "Release Yeti! Release Yeti, before it's too late!"

This time I turned to see a giant bug slowly come up from the ground. "So, it's the whole giant bug in the ground trick."

The king ran up to it and started to rant frantically, "Yeti, destroy these creatures, they're bad. Very, very bad!"

Nappa turned his head to Vegeta and I slightly, "We're bad?"

"Well, a little." Vegeta said.

"What are you talking about Vegeta? Of course we are." I told Nappa with a smirk on my face.

Before he could comment the giant bug lashed out at us and we all moved out of the way with ease. After about a minuet of pointless dodging, Nappa caught it's figure and tore it off, making it scream in pain."I got one more thing for ya!"

"Not this time Nappa!" I yelled before jumping behind the thing and kicked it in the back of the neck hard enough to kill it.

It fell to the ground and Nappa yelled, "Kale! That was mine!"

"You took too long, you show off!"

The king started to run, but I knew how Vegeta hated cowards, so he killed him. I walked back over calmly and there was that bug from before with the gold choker on his arm. He told us that we were hero's and yada yada yada... I just wanted to go to Earth, I could care less about what happened here. When the pods came to us I quickly got in and sat down waiting to go to earth.

"Let's go you two, we couldn't give this place away even if we wanted too." Vegeta remarked as we were in our pods.

"But that thing back there said we were heros!" Nappa said.

"Being a hero is highly overrated."

"Too bad, I guess that was a big waist of time then."

"Don't worry, there's still earth to concur."

At that I spoke up, "Finally! Now let's get a move on!" I was beginning to get just a little impatient with everything that was going on. I could practically feel Nappa wanting to hit me from his pod.

When we got out of the lower atmosphere of the planet, Vegeta pulled us to a stop, "Hold on, I've got some unfinished business."

"Ug, let's go Vegeta!"

"Shut up Kale."

I sat in the pod with my arms crossed and kicked the window, but not hard enough to make in break, I know when to restraint myself. After Vegeta blew up the planet I heard Nappa, "Arlia got what it deserved, I just hope earth is a lot better."

I popped out of my pod, "Good. Me too. So let's go! It's got the Dragon balls."

"Hm, once we find them we can wish for whatever we want."

"Immortality, here we come."

Nappa and Vegeta both started to laugh maniacally and I got into my pod to wait for them to stop being weird. I mean, I get that they're happy and everything, but no one could hear their laughter out here.

* * *

Hope you like it~!


	6. The Arrival

Chapter 6!

Thank you...

**silverhawk88 -** Thank you for the review! Love your constructive criticism! I usually get done with a chapter and then I read through it quick to check for spelling errors. I then eventually go back and edit to try and get things right, but with how many stories I have...takes awhile :/ Plus, I have this story up on another website, and on there it is up to chapter 7. Right now I'm just trying to find the time to get it on here and I will read through it later. Thank you for the advise! I will be sure to use it in the future when I start new chapters!

I have to be in a play tomorrow! AAH! D:

P.S. - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only my OCs

* * *

~Mai's POV~

Gohan and I stood together away from Piccolo who was charging an attack. This had become my routine, wake up, train, eat, train, sleep, and start over. Piccolo was a slave driver, but one you got used to it, it wasn't so bad. Definitely, not as bad as I thought it would be.

Piccolo shot energy attacks at us and we went our separate ways. Gohan dodged the attacks. I went to the side, also dodging. "Go ahead! don't just dodge! Get inside!" Piccolo yelled at us.

Gohan shot me a glance and I nodded. We had time to plan strategies out a little just before Piccolo would drill us, but again, not that much. Gohan ran strait ahead to him while I lunged to the side and went around. Gohan jumped into the air and attempted to hit him while I tried kicking from the side.

Piccolo saw it coming and shot an eye blast at Gohan, sending him to the ground. Not even a second latter, he grabbed my leg and threw me into a rock wall. Rocks fell on me and I ground in frustration. This happened at least every other day. I would get thrown into a rock, or a tree, or a rock. Apparently, I make a good baseball or something.

When I got up out of the rubble I took a deep breath, "Man, Piccolo. You do this all the time." I grumbled walking back over to him and Gohan, who still hasn't gotten up yet.

"Darn it! He surprised me! That was a reflex shot. I didn't mean to hit him so hard," I heard Piccolo say as I hovered over. I had taken quite a liking to hovering above the ground instead of walking, now I did it almost all the time when I wasn't running or dodging.

"He surprised you Piccolo?! He must be getting more daring then, huh?" I said with a smile.

We both looked to Gohan when he got up and dusted himself off, "Hey. You cheated, you said no eye lasers."

"And what if I did?!" Piccolo snapped. It was so sudden I jumped back a bit. "You should never believe anything the enemy tells you!"

"Yeah- I mean, you're not the enemy..."

I blinked at Gohan's response before I smiled and smacked Piccolo's shoulder. "Yeah Piccolo! You're not our enemy! You're our friend!"

Piccolo glared at me before the sky turned black. Gohan looked up, "What a storm! I've never seen anything like it!"

"It doesn't feel like a storm to me..." I said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean, sis?"

I looked up at the sky, "I'm not sure, I just have a feeling it isn't natural..."

We stood in silence for a while, even after the sky cleared up, until we all felt two high power levels. "So...the Saiyans are here."

"That means our dad will be back soon, doesn't it?" Gohan asked Piccolo and I.

"Yep!" I tell him before looking back in the direction the energy came from. I still couldn't sense Goku anywhere on earth, and now that they're here, he needs to hurry. "I have a bad feeling about this."

~Kale's POV~

I stood out of the pod and the first thing I noticed was how weak the gravity here is.

"My neck is killing me."

I looked over to Nappa, "You're neck hurts? You need to get a bigger pod then. I'm rested and ready to go!"

I flew out of the crater and landed on the edge while Vegeta and Nappa took their time. I didn't like how they took their time with everything. I understood it when they where fighting, I did that too, but with things like this, it was annoying. The weaklings in front of me backed away and stared while others ran away, pathetic.

Once they finally got over to me Nappa said, "What should we do with these gawking fools? They bug me."

Vegeta answered, "Oh, I don't know, why don't you decide for once?"

"Really? Thanks Vegeta, this is going to be a lot of fun for me."

"Don't mention it."

Nappa raised two fingers and in a flash of light, everything around us was gone. "Do you think I was trying too hard to impress them Vegeta?"

"There isn't anyone left to impress Nappa. I should have known better then to let you have any fun."

"Why not. A lot of destruction won't affect the sale price of this planet."

I suddenly got what Vegeta was getting at and smacked Nappa in the head out of annoyance, "You idiot! We came here for the dragon balls, remember? What if you just blew one of them up?! Then we can't have our wish!"

Nappa lowered his head, "I'm sorry. Guess I just forgot about that."

"Well let's all forget about it. What's done cannot be undone." I nodded to Vegeta and crossed my arms over my chest. Besides what happened just now, I was happy to be here. Ever since Planet Vegeta was destroyed, Vegeta hardly let me come with him on any mission. "Now first we need to find out who has the highest power level, he'll be the one who finished off Raditz."

I pushed the button on my green scouter and blinked, "There are over half a dozen people on this planet with power levels over a thousand."

"How is that possible?" Nappa asked.

"How should I know?" I said.

"Maybe they've been preparing for us? Let's start out by finding the strongest one."

Nappa and I nodded before looking around. Nappa spoke up first, "Just found three of them, they definitely have the highest fighting power on the planet."

Vegeta smirked, "Good then, this might be interesting after all."

~Mai's POV~

"They're here. Gohan do not be afraid. You preparation has been excellent, have faith in yourself."

"I'm ready." Gohan told Piccolo with determination in his eyes.

I pointed at myself, "What about me?"

Piccolo looked at me as he began to take off his waited clothing, "You have also done very well in the time you've been here."

I smiled at him before turning and taking off my waited clothing also. My gloves didn't weight much, so I kept them on. I took my ankle warmers off though, they weighed a ton, since I like to keep my speed up I put a lot of weight on my legs. The most weight though was my undershirt. I wore three layers of clothing, a black tank-top was always on under everything, then it was my heavy dark blue weighted shirt, last came my white jacket like top, witch I kept closed with a red sash around my waist.

Once my weighted clothing was off. I hopped up and down a few times. I felt so light! Though I should, seeing as I wore it non stop since I started training.

"What's this? There's someone else coming!" Piccolo said. I took a stance and focused. Now is not the time to marvel in how much I've grown in strength, now I needed to beat these Saiyans. "Looks like there's one more then we expected."

Gohan looked around, "But I thought you said there where only supposed to be three Saiyans?"

We looked over where a flash of movement was and a large smile broke across my face. "Krillin!" I said before I rushed up and hugged him.

"Hey Mai!" Once I pulled away I noticed I was about two inches taller then him. When I last saw him, he was still an inch taller then me. "How about some help."

Piccolo laughed, "Sure, why not? But things are gonna get intense, you might just slow us down Krillin."

"Don't be mean Piccolo." I said waving him off. "Krillin has been training too and he has the same right to be here as us."

"So he has. I can feel a significant increase in your power level."

Krillin changed the subject, "Goku sure is late, guess we'll have to hold off without him."

"He's coming! You really know that for sure Krillin?" Gohan asked.

"Of course he is, Master Roshi just talked to him the other day. Don't worry Gohan, he'll be here alright."

Gohan ran up to him and stood next to me, "Wow, that's great Krillin! Hey, you grew up with my dad didn't you? He said guys thought you couldn't fight cause you were so short!"

"Short huh? Well we were the same size, but he kept growing and I stopped."

"Now I'm taller then you too!" I said happily while pointing to myself.

He sighed before leaning in and whispered to us, "By the way. Are you alright? No one's ever trained with Piccolo before."

"He wasn't that bad, once you get used to him, he's great!" I nodded while Gohan said it.

"Enough small talk, they're here!" We turned and looked to the sky. Three figures hovered in the air above us. I couldn't get a good look at them though, because the sun was behind them.

I stared at them, wondering why they didn't just kill us right now, I should be grateful they aren't, but I couldn't help but wonder. Krillin also was looking up, but he was shaking, "This is really happening... So these are the Saiyans. Can you feel those power levels?! They're even stronger then I imagined! What are we gonna do guys!?"

I didn't know about the others that weren't here yet, but I was going to fight. I had too much to fight for to just give up. The whole world depended on us, so I'm not backing out of this fight, no matter what.

* * *

I will get chapter 8 up soon. Until then, Bye~!


	7. Saibamen Attack

Chapter 7!

Thank you...

**silverhawk88 -** I hope you are not upset about what I reveal this chapter, seeing that it's really early in the story... But! There is more to her that has yet to be revealed. I'm happy to hear you are curious and want you to know more about her!

P.S. - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only my OCs

* * *

~Mai's POV~

I looked up at the three Saiyans as one of them flew down and landed about five meters away from us. He was several inches taller then me, but he didn't look too much older. His hair was black like Gohan's and his eyes were a brilliant shinny black. The armor he wore was the same as the short man slowly flying down next to him. Overall, this guy was really handsome.

The other two, not so much. One was overly tall, bald, and muscular. The other was shorter, but his hair made him look taller.

All three stood in front of us. "So, we meet at last." The shortest of the three said.

"The pleasures mine." Piccolo answered. "I'm only gonna say this once. Leave this planet! his is your first and last chance to get out of here alive."

Recognition shined in the eyes of the two shorter Saiyans. The shorter one, who I assume was the leader despite his height, spoke "That voice. I see, you're the one who defeated Raditz one year ago."

"My voice?" Piccolo said a little confused.

"Right. Didn't Raditz tell you? Our scouters also work as communicators."

The big guy raised an eyebrow before turning his head to the other two next to him, "The green ones from Namek , isn't he?"

"Yes, he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot."

I looked at Piccolo as he mumbled, "I'm from Namek..."

"You're from outer space Piccolo?" I asked. "I had no idea..."

"It makes sense." Krillin added.

"Is that true Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo was shaking with a emotion I couldn't read. The leader of the Saiyans spoke, "You didn't know? Well surly you must have suspected something before now. The green skin and pointy ears are a dead give away, don't you think? It was you who told Raditz of the dragon balls. now tell us. Where are they?"

Krillin looked flustered and scared, "But, no one knows where they are, not for a whole year!"

I chimed in, "That's right! After you use them they scatter around the planet and you need to search for them!"

"That's enough." The big guy said, "Make no mistake, with you alive or with you dead. We will find them. It's your decision, tell us where they are, or you will all be killed."

Piccolo scoffed, "I want to thank you. Because of you I now know I'm from the planet Namek. But this is my planet now, and no one is going to tell me what to do with it! So back off! We're not here to bow own to your demands. We're here. To fight! So go a head and do whatever it is you came here to do."

At this time, dozens of helicopters and planes flew around us. i panicked a little, "Get out of here! Do you all want to die!" I yelled up at them. I didn't want these people to get involved.

The big guy smirked evilly before blowing up a plane. I got into a fighting stance along with three others and got ready to fight. "I don't think their going to tell us were the dragon balls are guys." The boy said from between them.

"Wanna bet?" The big guy said. "Let's see how strong you really are." He pushed the button on his scouter and looked at each of us. "The kids at 1000. The Namek is at 1400. The midget is at 1100. And the girls at 1200. You fools. You really think you can beat us with such puny power levels?"

The leader took his scouter off. "Hey Nappa, Kale. Take your scouters off."

So their names were Nappa and Kale? Now I just needed to find out which name belonged to who. "Why?" The big guy asked.

"It seems they know how to concentrate energy and raise their fighting powers. These figures are most unreliable."

The two both took off their scouters, "Right, good call." The big guy said.

"Raditz was fooled by the power readings, that won't happen to us." The boy directed at us.

Piccolo gasped, "You three, be ready for them!"

"Wait. Piccolo, if their stronger then Radits and Goku isn't here. How do you expect to defeat them with just us?"

"Not much we can do about it now Krillin." I told him.

"I believe it's time we have a little fun with them. Better yet, get those Saibamen out. There should be six of them left, they'll do."

"Actually, seven, Vegeta. I happen to have an extra," the boy said to the leader.

"Saibamen?" Krillin asked.

"I don't see any men." Gohan added.

Nappa and Kale both pulled out a vile each and planted green seeds in the ground. They both tossed the bottle aside and took a step back. The ground crumbled and seven green men popped out of the ground. Krillin said shakily, "Well, at least they're shorter then I am."

"At least you're thinking positive Krillin." I told him with a slap to the back.

Suddenly they all took a serpentine formation and ran circles around us. They all went crazy and began to smash rock formations around us. "They're brainless, crazy monsters!" Krillin insisted.

"And they're strong too." Piccolo said.

"Krillin and I got the tree on the left." I said.

"I've got the two in the middle. The two on the right are yours Gohan." Piccolo told him.

"Okay."

"Gohan. Pay attention, your thoughts are unfocused." Krillin told him.

"Yiu don't have to be scared."

"Piccolo's right, we're all here for each other." I added.

The Saibamen charged and we all jumped into action. I easily dodged their attacks and parried others. Gohan was stood in the middle of it all desperately trying to see us. I was moving faster then the others and was able to land hit after hit, but I wasn't able to kill them. I might be fast, but my power lacked. One of them went strait for Gohan but Picolo was there so it was fine. I knew Piccolo would never let anything happen to Gohan of me. The fighting came to a stop for a moment and i sensed two familiar power levels.

"Krillin!"

We all looked up and saw Tien and Chioutzu fly down next to us. "Tien! Chioutzu!" I squealed as I flew over to give Chioutzu a hug.

"Hi, Mai. Hi, Krillin." Tien greets not taking his eyes off the Saiyans.

"Thanks for coming guys, we could use the help." Krillin said.

I let go of Chioutzu so he could fly in the air and I gave him and Tien both a big smile. Tien returned the gesture witha small grin before turning his attention back to the Saiyans and the Saibamen, "Looks like the Saiyans brought some of their friends along for the ride."

"No. They...grew them here." Krillin answered.

"What?" Chioutzu asked confused.

I waved my hand dismissively at them, "Don't ask. All I know is we need to fight some cabbage heads now."

"That's okay, doesn't really matter." Tien glanced to the side, "Who's the kid? Is that Goku's little boy?"

"Yeah, his name is Gohan. Piccolo's been training him along with Mai." Krillin answered.

Tien nodded, "He's bold, like his father."

I smiled and Chioutzu awed at him. Our attention was brought back to the Saiyans by the big guys loud voice, "Enough of this garbage!" Then he muttered something only the Saibamen could hear.

We all got into fighting positions and got ready to fight as the cabbage heads got closer to us. Before they got too far though, we heard a voice, "Wait for me!" I looked over and next to Gohan, Yamcha landed and turned to us. "What's up? Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay Yamcha! You were probably having fun with Bulma..." I said with a sly smile.

Yamcha turned red and shouted, "It's not like that, Mai!"

"Okay, Okay." I said waving my hand at him. I had a feeling that wasn't possible with the way their relationship was last time I saw them. But it was still fun to tease!

Yamcha sighed and looked over to Piccolo and Tien, "So besides Mai, why is everyone so serious?"

"Tell me." We all look to the shortest Saiyan as he speaks, "Gentlemen, how would you like to make a match of this and fight our soldiers one on one?" I got a little mad that he was talking like I wasn't here or thought I couldn't fight. just because I'm a girl means nothing! "Well, answer."

I looked to Piccolo when I heard his annoyed growl. "We're not here to play games! And we're not going to fight on your terms! We'll take you all on at once!"

My eyes widened and I rushed over to him. I grabbed his shirt and whispered, "Piccolo, we might not want to fight on their terms, but we don't know how strong they are. The more time we have to study them the better. Not to mention it will give Goku more time to get here."

Krillin nodded in agreement, "Mai's right, Piccolo. We can buy him time by playing it their way."

"I'll go first." I looked over and let go of Piccolo to see Tien had stepped forward. "I'm not afraid of there little creeps. It'll be a good warmup!" Tien pounded his fists together.

The big guy laughed, "That's the spirit! Fresh meat for the grinder, but just wait you won't be so cocky when you see what these, 'little creeps' can do."

The cabbage men all made a lot of noise but no one came to fight him. "Well, a lot of noise, but no volunteers." Tien commented what I was thinking.

The boy turned to one and said, "All right then, you go. If you hold anything back, you will regret it." The cold tone in his voice sent a shiver down my spine, along with the Saibamens.

"Hey, Tien. Be careful." Chioutzu said as the cabbage head walked forward.

Just as the fighting was about to begin, more news copters flew by. I yelled, "Didn't you get it the first time?! You'll die if you stay here!"

I saw the big guy raise his two fingers in the air and get ready to attack. I couldn't just let him kill them. They were innocent people who had done nothing wrong. Without thinking I put my hands up and a blinding flash of light shot out from my hands and encased the copter in light. The big guys attack was absorbed into it and when the light disappeared the helicopters flew away and I fell to my knees. I felt lightheaded and winded. My hands were shaking as I looked at them. What did I just do?

"Are you all right Sis?! What was that?!" Gohan asked me.

I stood up and controlled my breathing, it was returning to normal and I was beginning to feel better. "I don't know Gohan..." I answered truthfully.

Everyone's eyes were on me, even the Saibamen. Shock, confusion, and amusement lined their faces and silence took over until the short Saiyan said. "She's from Siumia."

The boy turned and looked down at him with shock, "She's a Siumian?! I thought they all died out around the same time as our home was destroyed?"

"It would seem one is left."

I looked at the boy, "What is a Siumian?"

He looked at me and smirked, "The Siumians were a race of people who died out several years ago. They were inherently fast and their defense abilities had no rival. Pathetic really, always running and never standing up to fight. They would rather heal and make peace. What would be the fun in that?"

The big guy laughed, "That's right. They were pathetic, I'm honored I get the chance to kill the last one."

"Nappa!" the short one said gaining his companions attention. "You can have your fun latter. Let's sit back and watch for now, " the big guy, Nappa, nodded and fell silent.

Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Chioutzu, Krillin, and heck even Gohan were all glaring at Nappa. I was in too much shock to really do much. I was from Siumia? I was the last one left of my kind? I shook my head. I should be happy to know what I truly am now. Besides, Siumia isn't my home anymore. Earth is my home. Here I had a mother, a father, a brother, and friends who would be there for me. I didn't have any memory of my past life before living here, I didn't need them. I was happy as I was now.

"No more distractions! Now what do you say we get this fight started?!" Nappa yelled at us. The Saibaman nodded and looked back at Tien who took his eyes off Nappa and turned his gaze to the Saibaman.

When the cabbage head finally decided to attack Tien was ready for him. He yelled and sent a physic attack at the thing, making it slide back on the round and jump back at Tien. The things head popped open and a white goo came out. It came right at us because Tien dodged it and we all moved out of the way. Gohan was still standing there but Piccolo was quick and pulled him out of the way. The ground where we were just standing was gone, which told us all that white goo was very acidic.

"Wow, thanks." Gohan told Piccolo while being suspended in mid air.

Tien got behind the Saibamen and was able to hit it easily when it tried to jump away. The attack sent it to the ground in a daze so it couldn't get back up. We all cheered for Tien as he landed and turned toward the grounded Saibaman. "Looks like you got a hold of a weak batch Nappa." The leader said.

"No! They're all good! These are the same ones that survived that crazy battle on Tratic! He should have one! His power levels 1200! All these Saibamen have the same fighting power as...as..."

"As who?"

"As...Raditz."

"Now do you see my point?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Just leave the thinking to Vegeta and me. You might hurt you brain." The Kale said to Nappa. I was surprised that he would make a comment like that to such a big guy. Though, all Nappa did was glare at him and clench his fists. Apparently he held more power them I first thought.

The fallen Cabbage head started to get back up but before it could get to it's feet, Vegeta pointed his figures at it and it blew up from his attack.

"Vegeta, why?" Nappa asked.

Kale answered for him. "I had told him before hand that he would regret it for holding back, losing is just as bad, if not, worse."

"I know, but he was, alive."

"He was also a weakling. It would have been pointless to let him continue on."

"So who's next?" Vegeta asked us.

I raised my hand in the air, "I'll go!" I hovered in front of all of us and got into a fighting stance. Knees bent, one fist locked against my hip while the other was in front ready to block an attack if needed. The others behind me wanted to stop me from going, but the fire in my eyes told them to let me be. All three Saiyans smirked, they thought I was a weakling, I'll show them. One of the Saibamen decided to change me and try and hit me head on. I saw it coming and easily moved out of the way. The thing continued to throw hits at me but I danced around it like it was nothing. I flipped and jumped and twirled. After about two or three minuets I had had my fun and I kicked it in the back of the neck. It fell to the ground and I back flipped into my spot with the others.

"Oops, did I kill it?" I asked sarcastically. I knew I had killed it, I couldn't sense any life from it anymore.

The others complimented me and I gave them a smile.

"Next?" Kale said bringing our attention back to them.

No one moved forward and Nappa got impatient, "Alright! If no one steps up we'll have a free for all!"

"That's fine with me. Let's do it!" Piccolo said.

"No! I'll go next!" Krillin said stepping forward.

"Hold on Krillin." We all look over to Yamcha who spoke out to stop Krillin.

"What's up?"

"Let me go would ya? I'm really anxious to show these guys what we're all about down here on this planet."

"That's great, but I've got this one, okay?"

"You've already been wished back with the dragon balls once. I haven't. So if anything happens to me at least we know that I can be revived. Sit this one out for me Krillin. You'll get your chance don't you worry about that."

Krillin stepped back reluctantly, "Okay, he's all yours."

"Oh, how touching. I feel all warm inside. Now go kill him!" Nappa spat at one of the Saibamen.

"Alright! Come on! Let's get this thing over with!" Yamcha yelled at them.

As the Saibamen steeped forward, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Hope you like it!

Also, Siumia is pronounced, See-u-me-a. And Siumian is pronounced, See-u-me-an.

There is more to Mai then just her race, so don't think that her mystery is solved just yet!

Bye bye, for now~!


	8. The First to Fall

Chapter 8!

Thank you...

**silverhawk88 -** *whew* Good... I was worried revealing info so early in the story would be a turn off...

**Guest -** Thank you! :D Glad you think my story's cool!

You know... I actually haven't written a chapter for this story in about 4 weeks...wow... But I guess that's what happens when you get busy. Got another One-Act-Play meet tomorrow! I hope I don't mess up on stage... :P

P.S. - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only my OCs.

* * *

~Kale's POV~

Vegeta smirked, "Hn, this one seems eager."

"Yeah right." Nappa said as the Saibaman walked forward. "Eager to die that is."

The man ran up to the Saibaman and they both began moving at a speed that was impossible to see with the naked eye. I could tell when they would clash in the air but not much else. I cast a glance at the group in front of us and saw that all of them were watching something. I then realized they could actually see the two fighting.

When I could actually see them on the ground fighting, the man was thrown up into the air before the Saibaman jumped back onto a rock. When it jumped forward to grab the man, the man disappeared and reappeared behind it. Holding both of his hands up close to himself he blasted an attack at it, sending it down into the ground.

The group of earthlings began to cheer at their friend's victory. I scanned over each of them and finally my eyes came to lay on the girl. She wasn't cheering like the other people, she had a hand on her stomach and an overwhelming look of relief in her eyes. A small smile crossed her lips as she looked at the man who turned to us. "Well, that was easy. Looks like we're in a different league all together then your little green goon squad."

This guy's attitude was starting to get on my nerves. I could tell he was getting on Nappa's by what he said, "You cocky-"

"Nappa!" Vegeta said, cutting him off, "relax."

"Now then, what do you say I just take on the other four by myself?"

Vegeta laughed, "Not that I'd like to see. Too bad I won't get the chance."

"Oh yeah? Bring 'em on!"

Then, the Saibaman launched itself at him and locked its arms around him. The man began to struggle as his friends looked on in horror. "Well. He's dead." I muttered under my breath. I couldn't care less about if he died or not, I didn't know him, or any other of his friends for that matter. A part of me felt bad for his comrades though.

I crushed that feeling.

A Saiyan should feel no remorse for killing the weak. I was ashamed of myself inside for being so soft, so I continually tried to prove I was better. I pushed that part of me away and tried to be the ruthless space pirate I was meant to be, but there was still that part of me that got in the way at times.

I held my hand up to my eyes to block the light from the explosion.

~Mai's POV~

I was overcome with relief when I saw Yamcha was okay after his fight. I had had a bad feeling when he began and it still wasn't gone. But he was okay now, everything is alright. Yamcha turned to the Saiyans and I face-palmed at how cocky he was. That was Yamcha. Overly cocky Yamcha, who was above everyone else in his mind.

I smiled at the thought of all of us getting out of this alive and well. I wanted nothing more then to go home and be with the others in peace.

Then the Saibaman lunged. We all gasped and I held my breath. I cast a glance at the Saiyans and saw Kale had a hint of guilt in his eyes as he muttered something under his breath. But the look was gone just as quick as it came.

My eyes shot back to the struggling Yamcha. I wanted to go and help get that thing off of him, but I couldn't move! It was like something was holding me back or my body just wasn't responding! I saw what was coming even if I didn't want to. The explosion that came from the small green creature was large and after several seconds. Yamcha's power was gone!

"Kamikaze. No way to defend." Piccolo said after the blinding light had gone down.

The smoke cleared and I was finally able to move my body. I ran as fast as I could to his side not caring if the three Saiyans were to kill me in that instant.

"Is. He?" Gohan asked.

"No!" I snapped at him. My sudden out burst made him jump back a little. I rarely ever rose my voice to anyone, especially Gohan. Only with anger or anxiety do I raise my voice. Yamcha couldn't be dead. He just couldn't! Bulma and him might have had a fight, but that was no reason for him to die!

I dropped to my knees next to him and put my ear to his chest. I didn't even realize Krillin come and done the same thing. After a good ten seconds, I leaned back.

No. No, no, no! He couldn't be dead!

"No. He's, dead." I heard Krillin say in a pained whisper.

The rest of what Krillin said didn't reach me. I was too shocked. I was too naive. To think we would all come out of this alive was too much to hope for. If only I could have moved then he would still be here!

A loud voice broke me out of my small trance, "Oh, shut up! It doesn't make a difference, who goes down first! Don't you get it? You're all gonna die in the end!"

"Calm down Nappa. Give them a moment to clear this trash off the battle field."

I stood up and turned to the Saiyans, "The big guys right. Maybe we won't come it out alive, but I'll make sure you come down with us!"

Krillin put a hand out in front of me to stop me from going anywhere. "You guys stay out of this! This is between me and them now!"

~3rd Person POV~

"I'll take on all four of those goons at once! Just like Yamcha was gonna do!"

Krillin spread his feet apart and put his hands in the air in a fighting stance to power up. Piccolo and Tien both took a step back, not knowing what he was going to do. Mai took several steps back, not knowing what exactly what was up his sleeve either.

When a powerful yellow light erupted from his hands Mai jumped back to where Piccolo and Gohan were. "I'm not sure what he's gonna do, but we don't want to be here when the blast hits!"

The Z Fighters moved away from the blast that was aimed for the Saiyans. At the last second, he pulled up so the blast missed them. When it was in the air, it broke up into many different beams. Mai and the others gasped in surprise, they didn't know he could do that! Each blast hit a Saibaman, killing them almost instantly. The last several blasts were directed to the three Saiyans. A large explosion surrounded the Saiyans, leaving Krillin panting for air with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Wow Krillin!" Gohan shouted.

"Wow Krillin! That was great!" Tien commented.

Mai ran to him and hugged him for his accomplishment. Krillin patted her back reassuringly before she pulled away and smiled at him. Yamcha might be gone, but at least they avenged him. "Thanks you guys. That was for you, Yamcha."

Gohan let his guard down for a minuet and out of nowhere, a lone Saibaman jumps out and attacks him. He had enough time to jump out of the way but he was too surprised to do much else. A hand grabbed the Saibamans arm, making it look up and tremble in fear. It saw what the small man did to another of his kind, this tall green man might be just as bad.

It was right, Piccolo punched it hard in the gut and threw the small green creature up into the air. With one hit he killed it instantly.

"Thanks for saving me, Piccolo!" Gohan thanked.

"Stay focused Gohan, don't make yourself an easy target."

Mai smiled and patted Gohan on the head, "Don't worry Gohan. While I agree you need to focus more, I'm sure Piccolo was more then happy to save your life!"

"You're lucky I was there this time, next time you better be able to save yourself." Piccolo snapped back.

Gohan just looked at him lost for words until they all heard a chuckle. "So much for our little game. Oh, well, it was fun while it lasted." The three Saiyans walked from the smoke and dust completely unharmed, "Surprise, surprise. This is our favorite part you know."

"They look like they've seen a ghost." Kale added.

"What do you guys say we get the real fight started? Any volunteers?" Nappa asked them.

"I put everything I had into that shot!" Krillin said, still looking at them in shock. "What are we supposed to do now?"

All three Saiyans began to walk over to them. The Z Fighters all got into a stance and readied themselves for a fight.

"Hey, Vegeta, Kale. How about I handle this? There's no sense in all of us getting dirty."

"As you wish." Vegeta replied.

Kale crossed his arms and sighed. Great. Now he's not gonna be able to fight. Oh, well, at least he was able to come anyway.

"But Nappa. Make sure you don't kill the Namek just yet. Remember, he's the one who's gonna tell us where the dragon balls are."

"Right, I got it." he began walking to the side. Looking them all over, "So, I can't kill the Namek. Fine." His gaze landed on Krillin and he turned, "Then you!" he yelled charging the short man.

"No! Here!" Piccolo shouted jumping in the way. He focused his energy and shot a sound wave like attack at the charging Saiyan. This caused him to stop and deflect the blast so it hit a large rock formation behind him. When Nappa disappeared Piccolo looked around frantically until he saw Nappa appear right behind him! Using his superior speed, he appeared and disappeared around the Namek until he stopped and kicked him in the gut, causing Piccolo to fly into a pile of stone.

"Oh, no! Piccolo!" Gohan gasped.

Nappa landed right in front of them all and looked down at the small boy, "You're a Saiyan! You should be enjoying this kid."

Their attention was brought back to Piccolo stumbling to his feet. "You alright Piccolo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a broken rib or two."

What Nappa did next put them all on edge. Getting into a stance, he began to power up so much the ground began to shake. None of them had ever felt a power so strong before in their lives. Chioutzu focused as his body was surrounded by blue light. Nappa didn't know what the midget was doing, but he wouldn't let him do it. The Saiyan sent a Ki blast at him, making him lose his focus and be blown back.

Mai saw Chioutzu get hit and jumped to catch him. She caught him in her arms and got down to the ground on one knee. The ground was shaking so bad she couldn't get back up to her feet. She heard a small thanks from the slightly dazed Chioutzu.

"Yes! Now, which one of you wants to die first?" he looked around at all the Z fighters on the battle field, "Well, if there's not a volunteer, I'll choose!" Letting out a loud cry as he raised his hand to attack. Eye's set on Tien, his target put his arms up ready to defend himself. Body encased in light, Nappa ran forward and tried to hit the three-eyed man. Narrowly escaping the attack, Nappa turned for another hit that just barley scrapped against Tien's lower arm. The skin turned a dark red and he gasped and lost his focus because of the sudden pain before his arm returned to normal.

"Look out, Tien!" Piccolo called out to him. "Above you!"

Tien got back into his stance to defend himself, but Nappa moved to quick for him to dodge and his arm was gone. Right between the elbow and the wrist was severed completely. A blood curdling scream rang through the air. Mai and Chioutzu both cried out for their now injured companion and friend.

Vegeta looked at the scene and smirked, "He's been disarmed."

Kale gave his cousin a blank look, "Did you seriously just say that...?"

Vegeta's smirk fell as he shot him a glare before looking back to the battle. Nappa took his arm back and moved to hit the man again but he jumped far into the air. Tien focused his energy into an attack, but he wasn't able to do anything as the Saiyan jumped up and kicked him hard to the ground. The Z fighters watched in horror as he hit the ground, hard.

"No, no! Mr. Tien!" Gohan yelled. He already saw one man die, he didn't want to see another.

Tien writhed in pain as he slowly reached his feet. Nappa scoffed, "Stubborn little- He just refuses to die!"

Mai heard Piccolo, "No! We have to get his tail somehow!"

Krillin looked to the injured Tien and the deceased Yamcha, "No! This ends here!" He then ran forward.

"No! Krillin! It's too late to save him! Wait!" Piccolo held his hand out to stop him but he was too far out.

Nappa saw his running figure, "Where do you think you're going?" He shot a blast down to the short man. As a large explosion went off, Nappa noticed a flash of white and green to his side. Moving to the side, he caught the arm of Mai. She inwardly cursed and looked at the Saiyan with fiery green eyes. She was so close to grabbing his tail!

"Mai!" Krillin and the others yelled when they saw her next to the large alien.

"Looks like you want to die too!" Nappa yelled before he punched her in the gut, making her lurch forward and saliva drip from her mouth. Before she knew it she was thrown to the ground where she was caught in a pair of strong arms.

She looked up and met with the black eyes of Piccolo, "Sorry, I was so close to his tail, but I couldn't get it."

"Don't be stupid like that again!" Piccolo snapped before putting her up on her feet.

"Sis! Are you alright?!" Gohan asked worriedly.

She put a hand to her torso and grimaced at the pain. Is seemed he had broke one or two of her ribs. "I'm fine for know Gohan," she assured.

Gohan nodded before their attention was brought back to Krillin, "Chioutzu! Chioutzu! He's gone! He must have been hit by the blast!"

* * *

I hope you like it~! And i read through this several times and fixed a bunch of errors, I hope there aren't many of them now. :)


	9. Tien's Sacrifice

Chapter 9!

Thank you...

**silverhawk88 -** Yup! Kale is Vegeta's cousin. This info is actually first pointed out in chapter four in the beginning if you want to go back and read that little bit. Because he is Vegeta's cousin, that's why Nappa can't even try to punch him.

It's been a while... sorry! This chapter's longer then the last one, not by much, but it still is!

P.S. - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only my OCs.

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

Nappa let out a short laugh, "I guess my aim was a little off."

"Chioutzu!" Tien yelled out in despair. It couldn't be true! Chioutzu couldn't be dead!

"Awe, What's the matter three eyes?" Nappa asked sarcastically.

"Nappa!" Kale called, "Watch out for the-" Nappa didn't listen and Chioutzu attached himself to Nappa's back, "midget." He looked at Vegeta and shrugged, "I tried to warn him."

When Nappa wasn't able to grab the small man, he rammed his back into the giant stone structures in an attempt to get the man off his back. "Cioutzu! Get off! That's enough!" Tien yelled out to him.

Mai watched helplessly as her friend was continually beaten into the rocks when she heard a voice in her head. _'Tien, can you hear me? I hope my ESP is working, I have to say good by now.'_ Her eyes widened, she could hear Chioutzu's voice! Why?

"What?! What are you talking about?" Tien asked. "Cioutzu. You're not going anywhere! Just stop it!"

_'I'm sorry Tien, I have to do this. Thank you for everything. You're my best friend, always.'_

"No, don't. Chioutzu, please! This isn't the answer!"

_'It's the only way Tien. Don't worry, I'm not afraid, and if I can save you, it's worth dying for.'_

"No! Stop it! Get off!"

_'Good bye Tien. Remember me. Good luck.'_

Shortly after that, Chioutzu exploded on the large Saiyans back. The remaining Z Fighters eyes widened and they looked on in shock and horror. Mai fell to her knees and clutched her head. No! This isn't right! They shouldn't have to die this way, none of them have done anything to deserve this! Especially Chioutzu! The fact that she could hear his last words scared her. he was projecting it to Tien, why could she hear it?

"What an excellent feat! you see Gohan! Size along is not enough. You have to have heart and cunning too."

Mai didn't hear Piccolo's remark, she was too shocked by what she was feeling. Her head snapped up to the cloud from the explosion and she gasped, "NO!"

The others hears her and followed her gaze, letting out gasps of their own. Nappa was there, chuckling, "Now you see him, now you don't."

"Nappa, he almost had you. You barely managed to put up a defense." Vegeta remarked.

"Yeah, if you got blown now, I would have to step in." Kale stopped and furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Now that's not a bad idea..." he muttered to himself. He hadn't gotten much action since Arlia, and that's been a while now. Vegeta only chuckled at his remark.

"It can't be! Not even a scrap! So, so that means...Chioutzu sacrificed himself for nothing!"

Krillins words made Mai's face redden in anger. This was enough! She knew Chioutzu, unlike Yamcha, couldn't be brought back to life. He was already revived once! Nappa's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Fool! Go a head and make you threats! It doesn't matter how angry you get! You still don't have a chance of beating us! And the funny thing is, you never did!"

That did it. That was the last straw! Mai screamed out, her anger causing her power to rise exponentially. She had never been this mad in her life! It was like her rage just consumed her! Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Tien looked to her, "What's happened?!" Piccolo screamed as he watched his oldest pupil powered up and charged the Saiyan, "Mai! No!"

Unknown to her, Tien had also charged. Punch after punch. Kick after kick was aimed at the large Saiyan. Tien without one arm was at a disadvantage, but that didn't stop him from fighting with all his heart. But that's all he had to fight with, heart. His body was giving out and he knew it. Mai ignored the guilt in her heart and let rage fuel her fighting. In the back of her mind she knew that would be her down fall, but it was only a whisper compared to the screams of rage. Tien was suddenly punched into a wall, and he ell to his knees, trying to get up, but he couldn't. Mai saw this and her anger flared to an even greater height.

Nappa wasn't able to block all of her attacks because of her speed, but her hits were nothing he couldn't handle. He was watching her closely until she faltered the smallest bit and he punched her in the chest, causing her to be launched back into the stone. Blood spurted from her mouth on impact and she wheezed for breath. Before she could catch her breath, a knee caused her to be shot into the air. More blood escaped her mouth as she seemed to be suspended in air. She screamed out in pain as a fist connected with her and pushed her to the ground, hard. A small crater was around her from the impact and a large dust cloud was around her. She was wheezing for breath and the blood in her throat and mouth only made the task of getting air harder. It was so close, yet so far away.

"Mai!" Krillin gasped loudly.

Gohan was shaking, he wanted to help, but he couldn't move!

Piccolo'a anger was slowly rising as he watched her get thrown around like a rag doll. He wanted to help, but their timing had to be just right. "Hold on Krillin! Just a few more seconds!"

Nappa walked up to the blue-green girl. Mai was on her back, trying to get up, but her muscles were screaming in protest. "What's wrong? Wait! Don't tell me. I think I now what you need. A nice trip to the after life! One way of course." The Saiyan flew into the air and looked down at the girl with a cruel smile before yelling, "Ready?!"

When Nappa started his descend upon her, Piccolo yelled, "Gohan, wait! Krillin, let's go!"

"Right!"

Piccolo and Krillin both jumped at Nappa. Piccolo punched him in the face, pushing him over to Krillin, who sent him to the ground toward Gohan. The boy was too scared and shocked to do anything! He couldn't move, let alone preform any attack in his small arsenal. "I can't."

"Gohan!"

"Now, Gohan!"

"I'm scarred!" Gohan said in a small shaking voice. Flashes of what happened to his team mates flooded his mind before he screamed and ran behind a large rock formation in an attempt to get away from the big Saiyan brute.

"No, Gohan!"

"Oh, no!" Krillin shouted as he quickly shot a Ki blast at the still falling Saiyan. Not a second later, Piccolo had done the same.

Nappa quikly dodged it though and appeared behind then, "He dodged it, there goes our surprise." Krillin and piccolo turned to look at the Saiyan who whipped his mouth.

"Sorry guys, I just froze." Gohan whimpered before crying to himself.

"Alright, I'll give you some credit for that one, you two almost had me there for a second. Almost." he stressed the last word to make his point. "Too bad for you your little trick didn't work. Now you're gonna die!" Piccolo and Krillin both got into a defensive stance to ward off any attack he may throw at them, even if their chances were still very slim. "your little band just keeps on getting small er and smaller, looks like it's just the two of you now."

Krillin looked over to Piccolo, "He's right you know."

Piccolo's gaze shifter from the Saiyan to Gohan who was still cowering behind the rocks. "Gohan." he growled to his younger pupil. His gaze then went to the girl. Mai was still on the ground, but she was now trying to get up onto her hands and knees. It seemed she had managed to at least flip herself over. At least she had the guts to attack the Saiyan, even if it was at a stupid moment.

"Alright, how about we get down to business? Who's next?"

"Hey, baldy!" Kale yelled up to Nappa. Nappa's eyebrow twitched but he still looked down to the boy to listen, "We still need the Namek! He's our key to the dragon balls. Keep him alive for now!"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Looks like you're up little man."

"You hear that Piccolo? You're in luck. Maybe I should tell them I know all about the dragon balls too?"

"Be my guest," Piccolo replied to his companion, "but I don't think it will make a difference in the end."

Krillin scowled, "Point taken."

"Now, let's try a direct attack, before he powers up again!" Krillin's eyes widdened a litle before he mentally agreed with his green companion, "You're familiar with the multiform technique aren't you?" Krillin nodded, "Well let's do it, both of us." After several seconds, There was three Piccolo's flying in the air, and three Krillin's as well.

Vegeta scoffed, "Amateurs."

Kale turned his head to look at the Saiyan prince, "Oh, and I suppose you can do that? I've never even seen you try."

"Kale, if you insist on making me mad, continue." Vegeta snarled to the young Saiyan.

"How do you know that isn't my motive? And if it is, you just basically gave me permission." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ignoring the prince who shot him a death glare he turned back to the fight to see the doubles were gone and there was a stand still in the air.

"Uh, Piccolo? If you've got some kiler attack up your sleeve, feel free to use it any time now."

"I wish I did." Krillin looked at him with wide, worried eyes, "Come on, it's not entirely hopeless, we still have a chance. This guy is strong, but he's not too smart, he may make a mistake."

"Hey!" Nappa called over, "Don't tell me you guys are still trying to make a plan! Give it up! Ha!"

Then out of nowhere, a blinding flash of yellow light appeared over the battle field, blinding most everyone in the area. Well, almost. Mai was semiconscious and couldn't tell what was going on around her. When the light disapeared they all looked down and saw Tien breathing heavy after letting such a powerful attack go like that. He looked up to the cloud of smoke as it dissipated and saw the Saiyan. "That was a close one."

Krillin was shaking, "There's no way...!"

"I know! This is insane!" Piccolo added.

"N-no...! I failed...again!" Tien said as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Too bad, it probubly would have worked if Nappa hadn't seen it coming at the last second." Kale huffed at his relatives statement. He wanted to fight!

"Oh, no. Poor Tien. He gave, everything, everything he had to help us..." Krillin spoke in a quiet and sullen tone before yelling, "Goku! Why aren't you here! We need you! Goku!"

kale looked toward the Prince. "I don't know about you, but I am interested in who the Goku person is."

"Yes, interesting." He thought for a moment, "Is it?"

"So much for old three eyes." Nappa laughed.

"Krillin, it looks like we should finish this on the ground. He seems to have a greater advantage in the air." Piccolo told the short man.

"Gotcha."

They both turned back to Nappa at the sound of his laugh, "Fools it doesn't matter where you go. I'll crush ya."

Piccolo and Krillin both landed on the ground as Nappa rushed them for an attack.

"Nappa! Stop right there!" Nappa came to a screeching halt at the sound of the prince's voice. "Hold on, I need to ask them something."

"If you say so, you're the boss."

"I'm curious about this Goku they keep talking about. Because I'm starting to think the person they're actually referring to, is actually Kakarot."

"Yeah!" Krillin yelled, "What ever you call him, that's right!" Vegeta broke out into a fit of laughter, "What's so funny!"

"That you think Kakarot can beat us. He couldn't even beat his brother Raditz, and Raditz was a weakling compared to Nappa, Kale and myself."

"Shows what you know, he's way stronger then he was before!"

"Just wait," Piccolo put in, "you'll find your match in Goku."

He looked up at Nappa when he started to laugh. "This planets not that big, so why isn't he here yet? He's smart, he's not going to show up here! He's hiding!"

"Hey, you jerk! My dad never ran from anybody! He'll be here and he'll beat you! just you wait!" Gohan yelled out to them from his visible hiding spot.

"I say we wait for this dude, Vegeta." Kale said.

"Yes, they've caught my interest. Take a break Nappa, cool off for a while."

"Come on Vegeta, that's ridiculous. I was about to finish them off here."

"Just hold off for three hours. We'll give them that."

Nappa growled, "Forget it! I say they die now!"

"May I?" Kale asked his cousin.

"Go ahead." Vegeta said while glaring at his second companion.

A smile crossed Kales features, one that didn't reach his eyes, "Great."

Just as Nappa was about to punch Krillin in the face, kale appeared right in front of him. He grabbed the bigger man's hand and twisted his arm back behind his back, bringing him to a sudden stop. Nappa's eyes were wide as re realized what he had almost done, "Sorry, guess I got carried away."

"The battle will resume in three hours, weather Kakarot is here or not." Vegeta told them.

Krillin and Piccolo stood there dumfounded for a few moments before heading over to where Gohan was. Krillin was going to check if the young boy was okay when they all remembered Mai. Piccolo flew over to her and put a hand to her neck, checking for a pulse. He let out a small sigh of relief when there was one. When he picked her up she shifted and opened her eyes to see Piccolo was the one hoisting her up. When he returned to Krillin and Gohan, he put her down so she was leaning against a rock before standing up and crossing his arms in thought. Gohan was too afraid to fight, and Mai was injured. This couldn't get any worse.

"Sis!" Gohan cried as he rushed to her side. "Sis! Please be alright! Don't die! Please!" he cried through unshed tears.

When a hand was placed on his head he looked up and say she was smiling at him, "I'll be okay." She winced when she talked and whipped blood away with her other arm. "I can't say the same for the others though." She removed her hand and looked to Krillin and Piccolo, "Tien, is he...?"

"He's gone, Mai." Krilln said. Now it was her that wanted to cry, not from the pain she was in, but from grief. "He gave up everything he had to help us."

"He might have still been alive is Gohan fired when he was supposed to." Piccolo spat out while glaring at the young half Saiyan.

"Oh, come on Piccolo. You can't really blame him. This is the first time Gohan's ever been in an actual battle. It's scary enough as it is." Killin defended.

"Well, I'm more angry at myself for counting on him. What a waste of time. Just go home Gohan. If you're not going to fight, you'll just slow us down."

_'Not that it makes much difference, Judging by the way the big one takes orders and the boy easily over took the big one, they must be even stronger. And if that's the case, I'm not even sure if Goku will be able to stand up to them.'_

Just an hour passes and there was no sign of Goku. They all just stood there and waited. Mai had her eyes closed as she tried to gain her strength back while Piccolo stared at the Saiyans and Gohan looked at the ground. When the boy noticed Krillin's pacing he asked, "What's wrong Krillin?"

"It's just, Goku should have been here by now. What's the deal? Was he brought back to life or not?! Hey? What are we even sticking around here any way?! We can't beat these guy! We should run while we have the chance!"

"You can run." Piccolo began, "But what's the point, if we don't stop them here, you'll have to face them eventually. You might as well stay and get it over with."

"But, this is crazy! We need Goku. Where is he?! He's the only one who has a chance at stopping these guys! Why isn't he here?!"

"Krillin." All three of them looked at the blue-green haired girl. This was the first time she had spoken since they got the three hours wait. "He'll be here. I can...feel it. He's on his way here right now."

Krillin nodded to her and turned back to Piccolo, "So what do you suggest we do Piccolo? What happens if Goku doesn't make it?" He wasn't so sure he believed Mai's statement, he couldn't feel anything.

"Who know. We all know that Goku's on his way here maybe he'll kae it in the next two hours, maybe he won't. But weather or not he gets here we're going to have to see our way through this thing together. We can't just give up because things aren't the way we want them to be. We have to be strong, it's up to us now."

"I'm really sorry about earlier you guys. I guess I just froze when I saw him coming at me. If it wasn't for me, Tien would still be alive." Gohan said.

"It hurts, doesn't it," Gohan looked up to the dark eyes of his mentor, "facing your fears would have been far less painful."

"Hey, go easy on him Piccolo." Krillin interjected. "Ya know, given his age and everything. I think it's a miracle he's even out here at all. I mean if it were me I probably would have been long gone for by now."

"Thanks Krillin."

"Gohan, you know how to fight, remember your training!"

"But, I'm not ready! We still have two hours, maybe you could train me some more while we're waiting."

"The training is complete. I've taught you everything I know. Just go home."

"But Piccolo!" Gohan cried to him. When he didn't get a reply, he turned and began walking away. Krillin and Mai called out to him but he kept going. Teir eyes widened when a Ki blast was sent as him.

"Hey you little brat!" Nappa called. "You better run home! We wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"You shut up you big bully!" Gohan yelled, "I'm not running away! You can't scare me any more. I was just going over there to use the bathroom if that's okay with you." then he added quieter, "You could use a shower yourself."

Nappa placed a hand by his hear, "What's that? Speak up kid."

"I said you smell!" Gohan yelled before running back to his friends.

Nappa was shocked before he shook with anger, "Why you little runt! You're brave now, we'll see what happens in two hours!"

Kale was holding his stomach as his laughter rang through the area. "Maybe we should get you a bath Baldy! The kids right!" Nappa turned his glare on the young Saiyan. If only he could hit this kid, he would feel so much better.

* * *

Hope you like it~! :D


End file.
